Super Smash Bros: Journey into the Core
by Ghost Archer
Summary: After the Subspace Incident, all the Smashers involved went to protect the worlds each of them came from. However, there is a new threat befalling the Smash World, and it is much more menacing than Tabuu. So it's going to take every Smasher in the world, old and new, to combat this new enemy.
1. Chapter 1

***Inside a secret passage within Fortuna Castle, Sofia, Sonic, Jax and I are headed towards the center courtyard. The Autobots decided to distract the Frosts and Scarecrows.***

**Sonic: How much longer 'til we reach the courtyard?**

**Sofia: We're almost there.**

**Jax: Yeah. Don't get your quills in a knot.**

**Sonic: Alright, I won't.**

**Me: We made it.**

***We exit the passage and find ourselves surrounded by large demons. We were about to fight them off when a sword swiftly slices through ten demons. The wielder of the sword was a somehow similar face***

**?: You have got to be more careful facing those Blitzes.**

**Me: Vergil.**

**Sonic: Vergil?**

**Vergil: I'm Dante's twin brother. You came here looking for a jewel, right?**

**Sofia: How did you know?**

**Vergil: I was analyzing that very jewel and before you four came here, a knight named Credo came and stole it from me. I came to get it back.**

**Jax: Looks as if we have a common goal. This may sound a bit crazy, but…**

**Vergil: If you're asking we work together, forget it. But from the look in your eyes, you need that jewel for a reason, so I'll help you for now.**

**Me: Good. Let's go find them and get that jewel. You readers enjoy this new story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Super Smash Bros. or anything featured.**

* * *

Super Smash Bros.: Journey into the Core

Chapter 1: A New Threat

Today was a bright and shining day in the World of Smash. In a floating stadium, two familiar princesses on their thrones were about to witness the match of a lifetime. On the left throne sat Princess Peach and on the right throne sat Princess Zelda.

"This is exciting, don't you think, Zelda?" Peach asked her fellow princess.

"I agree." Zelda said in agreement. As they waved to the audience, they saw a glimmer in the sky. A trophy was dropped onto the battlefield. It was of the Hero of the Mushroom Kingdom, Mario.

As the audience cheered Mario on, they saw three more trophies drop onto the arena and come to life. To Mario's right was the Hylian Hero of Time, Link; to Mario's left was the pink puffball from Dream Land, Kirby; and right in front of Mario is the famous and adorable Electric Mouse Pokémon, Pikachu. The four Smashers looked at one another as they started a four-way Battle Royale.

Pikachu started the match immediately by charging towards the red-clad plumber, but Kirby intercepted him with a Final Cutter, giving Link the opportunity to strike at him. Mario dodges his sword slash and delivers a strong uppercut to his chest. The blow left the Hylian vulnerable Pikachu's Thunderbolt, but he recovered in time to block it with his shield as well as counter Kirby's Hammer Swing with his Master Sword.

* * *

In the clouds of Skyworld, the guardian angel Pit is watching the match from the Reflecting Pool cheering on the four Smashers.

"All right, that's what I'm talking about! Go get them, you guys!" Pit cheered.

"You seem to be quite the fair sport today." A calming voice beamed. Pit looks away from the Reflecting Pool to see his mentor and goddess of light, Palutena, standing behind him.

"Lady Palutena!" Pit recognized the voice's owner as he kneeled in respect to her.

"No need for that, Pit. I see the match has already started." Palutena said, looking over Pit's shoulder towards the Reflecting Pool. Pit notices and invites her to join him in watching the match. Palutena accepts his generous offer and watches the match with him.

* * *

Minutes later in the match, Mario and Link are the last two Smashers standing. Kirby and Pikachu were turned into Trophies when Link sent them flying with his Spin Attack. Mario decides to end this. He gives Link the "come on" hand gesture, which made Link charge at him full speed. Mario stood where he was and pulled back a flaming fist. Once Link got close enough, he dealt a powerful uppercut that knocked Link far away and as a result, he's turned into a Trophy, falling towards the Trophies of Kirby and Pikachu. He approaches the three Trophies and taps the bases, bringing his three fellow Smashers back. They look at Mario and approach him. Link gives him a friendly grin.

"Pika pi." Pikachu chirped.

"Puyo!" Kirby said in agreement.

They congratulated one another for being fair sports. But as they waved to the crowd, the sky suddenly grew dark. The Smashers were the first to notice this. They looked up and noticed a gigantic floating fortress. A trap door opened under it and a flurry of small black pixels rained down onto the battlefield. They notice the black pixel rain and the pixels form into corrupt versions enemies that are familiar to the four Smashers. A group of them started to form. The princesses, shocked to see the enemies forming, jumped off the viewing platform and came to the four Smashers below. Peach glided to them with her parasol while Zelda used Farore's Wind to teleport to them in a flash.

"What are you-a doing?!" Mario asked.

"We saw those things and decided to help you out." Zelda calmly explained. The four looked at each other and after a moment, nodded to the princesses. Then the black enemies started charging at the six Smashers.

Mario and Pikachu fought a group of Cryogonals, Shy Guys, and Hammer Bros. Pikachu hit three Shy Guys with a Thunder Jolt. Mario Side Smashes a Koffing towards a line of Goombas, which knocked them down like bowling pins. He fires four fireballs at a Hammer Bro. and Jump Punches two Cryogonals.

Link and Peach were holding their own against ReDeads, Giant Goombas, Fly Guys, and Octoroks. Peach deflected four Octorok rocks with her parasol, plucked a white turnip and throws it at a Giant Goomba. A ReDead was about to grab her, but she popped out a Toad as a defense mechanism, and KO'd it with her Peach Bomber. Link shot down the Fly Guys with his Hero's Bow and drove back several Goombas with some bombs. Two Fly Guys are coming after Peach, so he used his Clawshot to grapple a Goomba and send it at the Fly Guys.

A bunch of enemies are surrounding Kirby and Zelda. A Waddle Dee wielding a Bill Blaster aims it and fires two Bullet Bills at Kirby. He sees them and Inhales one of them. He focuses on the other and spits out the first one, making them crash at each other and exploding. Zelda uses a Din's Fire to blast away a Waddle Doo and five Mites. She hears a Bullet Bill heading her way, so she uses Naryu's Love to deflect it back.

After all the enemies have vanished, the six Smashers regroup. They seem to be exhausted but they were victorious in battle.

"I think that's all of them." Mario sighed, wiping his forehead.

"I hope so." Zelda nodded in agreement. Then, they suddenly hear a loud cackle. They turn to the source of the cackle to see a rival much too familiar to the red plumber: Bowser Jr. in his Junior Clown Car.

"Well, well. Look who's here." Junior said with his smirk.

"What are you doing here, Junior?" Mario questioned as a fireball formed in his palm.

"Just thought I'd give you guys a congratulatory present." Junior answered calmly as he drops a large metal orb with a red X on the front right in front of the six Smashers. Everyone except for Peach go into a defensive stance to see what the orb did. Then two R.O.B. robots came from behind the metal orb and insert their arms into two slots on both sides of the orb. As they did, the orb split open, revealing a smaller, dark purple energy orb and a three-minute timer. The Smashers immediately recognized what it was: a Subspace Bomb!

"Is that a…?" Peach asked in total surprise.

"That's right. A Subspace Bomb! This little party will end with a bang! I'll be seeing you." Junior taunted as he took off towards the floating fortress. Mario and Link run toward the bomb in an attempt to defuse the bomb, but a quake caught their attention. A giant cannonball emerges from the impact site and is hurtled towards the plumber and the Hero of Time. It hits them both, sending them flying in different directions. Kirby and Pikachu saw this and decide to stop the bomb themselves when they heard a locking noise. They turn to find Peach and Zelda in separate cages, held by Petey Piranha. He roars at the two smaller Smashers and they prepare to fight the massive Piranha Plant.

* * *

***Vergil is leading our team on the search for Credo in the Mitis Forest. Jax and Sonic have just explained to Vergil the jewel's capabilities***

**Vergil: So that jewel is one of seven different jewels called Chaos Emeralds, is capable of manipulating time and space, and by collecting all seven, the user can either gain invincibility or cause mass destruction?**

**Sonic: That's just about how they work.**

**Vergil: Interesting.**

**Sofia: There they are!**

***We look below a cliff and see Credo alongside a group of cloaked demons with one of them holding the Blue Chaos Emerald.***

**Vergil: So that's a Chaos Emerald.**

**Me: Good eye, Sofia.**

**Jax: So how do we get it?**

**Vergil: Leave that to me.**

***Vergil takes out his Yamato sword and leaps off the cliff. Vergil attacks Credo, but he immediately blocks it.***

**Credo: Vergil. I always thought you were that brash, self-centered twin brother of yours.**

**Jax: Save it. We're here for that blue jewel.**

**Credo: Actually, I managed to figure out what it can do. With its power, I will take full control of the Underworld.**

**Me: Not on our watch. Vergil, you take Credo. The rest of us will deal with those demons. And you readers leave a review. See you guys next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

***The Autobots, Jax, Sonic, Sofia, and I are on our way to Traverse Town to search for the fifth Chaos Emerald***

**Jax: How much farther to Traverse Town?**

**Grimlock: At this speed, it'll be about twenty minutes.**

**Sonic: *scoffs* I could get there from here in ten seconds.**

**Bumblebee: And how will you get there so fast?**

**Sonic: There's a good reason why they call me Sonic. *jumps out of Optimus***

**Sofia: Sonic, wait!**

**Crosshairs: Leave him. Unless he can run faster than speed of sound, I doubt he'll catch up with us.**

**Sonic: I heard that!**

***We look outside of Optimus and see Sonic running right beside us, faster than Crosshairs or Grimlock***

**Crosshairs: But…but how?!**

**Sonic: You said it yourself. I can run faster than the speed of sound.**

**Me: He is right you know.**

**Jax: Traverse Town, dead ahead.**

**Me: Good eye, Briggs. Let's get to searching. You readers enjoy this new chapter.**

* * *

Super Smash Bros.: Journey into the Core

Chapter 2: Separated

Kirby and Pikachu have just witnessed Princesses Peach and Zelda imprisoned within iron cages by Petey Piranha after he sent Mario and Link flying out of the stadium. In shock, they attack the giant Piranha Plant in an attempt to free the girls. Kirby came for Zelda and Pikachu went for Peach. Kirby struck the bars of Zelda's cage with his hammer and Pikachu used Skull Bash to hit Peach's cage. The attacks were hardly effective.

"(Our attacks aren't working.)" Pikachu pointed out.

"(We can't give up here. The princesses need us.)" Kirby replied as he took his hammer and struck Petey square in the stomach. Upon impact, Petey stumbled backwards. He retaliated by swinging Peach's cage at the two small Smashers. They react by dodging the attack. Peach managed to hang on to the bars.

"(We need to stop him before he harms the princesses.)" The yellow mouse Pokémon suggested. Kirby nods and they attempt to attack the Piranha Plant together. They decide to combine their attacks and make him drop the princesses. Petey responds with a high jump and was about land right on them when Pikachu hit him while he was in the air with a Thunder. The attack was a success and Petey landed on his back, defeated. Kirby used his hammer to break the locks on both cages just when Petey was about to explode.

"We need to get away." Zelda warned. The four Smashers didn't hesitate to run from the downed Piranha Plant as it exploded. They got caught in the blast radius, sending them back a few feet, but they survived.

"(That was close.)" Pikachu said in relief.

"Thank you for saving us, Kirby and Pikachu." Peach warmly beamed.

"We need to find Mario and Link. They were sent in different directions when Petey attacked, so we have to split into two groups." Zelda suggested

"(Good idea, Zelda.)" Kirby agreed.

"Good. Kirby, Peach, you two will search for Mario. Pikachu, you and I will try to find Link." Zelda ran the plan to them. The other three nod in agreement and just as they were about to begin their search…

"Don't think you'll find them while I'm around." A gruff, gravelly voice called out. They noticed a figure drop down in front of them holding a sort of giant black cannon. They identified the figure immediately as the obese treasure hoarder, Wario.

"…Wario. What do you think you're doing here?" Peach questioned.

"You thought the Subspace Army was no more since Tabuu's defeat, huh?" Wario said.

"Listen, Wario, we…" Zelda tries to reason with him but Wario ignored her.

"Well, guess what? I am back." Wario laughed, adding emphasis on the last three words. Pikachu's red cheeks flared up with electricity as he tries to defend the princesses. Kirby readies his hammer to do the same. Wario aims the black cannon and begins charging power. He fires the cannon and a glowing black arrow traveled to the four Smashers. They dodge the arrow.

"This guy is no joke." The Hyrule princess commented.

"(I agree.)" Pikachu chirped in agreement. Wario charges up the cannon once more and aims it at Kirby and Peach. He fires the cannon again. Kirby and Peach dodge it yet again. Kirby looked towards the Subspace Bomb and noticed that it was down to its last eight seconds.

"(We need to get out of here, now!)" Kirby warned as he called in his Warp Star.

"I'll be back for you next time." Wario warned as he fled the scene. Once the Warp Star arrives, Kirby, Zelda, Peach, and Pikachu immediately hopped on and flew away. And just in time, too. The Subspace Bomb managed to explode as a black rift swallowed the stadium whole. A glimmer of light shined from the edge of the stadium and the Warp Star with the four Smashers escape in time.

* * *

In the clouds of Skyworld, Pit and Palutena witnessed the black explosion from the reflecting pool. They gasp in shock at the sight.

"How horrible." Palutena said with a tone of sadness.

"I always thought that Tabuu guy was done for." Pit commented.

"He was, but I sense a completely different darkness." Palutena reported, sensing a disturbance.

"Could this really be of a new threat?" Pit asked the goddess of light.

"I have no clue, but we need to stop this from reaching Skyworld." Palutena suggested as she gave Pit her enchanted Goddess Bow.

"Lady Palutena, you just read my mind." Pit replied with a nod.

"Now then, when Mario and Link were struck by Petey Piranha's cannonball, they were sent in two different directions." Palutena explained, revealing a digital map of the Smash World. "Mario landed somewhere here in Skyworld while Link landed in the forest in the northwest."

"Seems a little too easy." Pit stated.

"Nothing's ever too easy, Pit." Palutena replied. "You met Mario before, so you'll look for him while I head for the forest to look for Link." She summons her staff.

"I understand, Lady Palutena. You think you can handle this yourself?" Pit asked. The goddess of light simply laughed quietly to herself.

"I was just about to ask you the same thing." Palutena remarked as the two exited the palace and went their separate ways with a trusting grin on their faces.

* * *

***In the First District in Traverse Town, Sofia, Sonic, and I are looking around for clues to the fifth Chaos Emerald***

**Me: *speaks into a wrist-com* Grimlock, any luck in the Third District?**

**Grimlock: *first channel* Nothing here.**

**Sonic: Anything in the Fourth District, Prime?**

**Optimus Prime: *second channel* Not yet, Sonic. Crosshairs and Bumblebee even looked behind the buildings and there isn't anything there.**

**Me: *sighs in exhaustion* This is hopeless.**

**Sonic: I'll say. We looked everywhere and there's no sign of a Chaos Emerald. We might as well search someplace else.**

***I was about to agree with him when Sofia's wrist-com went off***

**Sofia: What is it, Jax?**

**Jax: *third channel* I found it. It's in a hidden waterway in the alley behind the hotel in the Second District.**

**Sonic: W-w-waterway?**

**Jax: Yeah. What's wrong, Sonic? Are you afraid of a little water?**

**Sonic: Of course not! It's just… uh… well…**

**Sofia: He can't swim, Jax.**

**Jax: I see. Well, meet me outside the entrance in 20 minutes.**

**Sofia: Got it. *closes the channel***

**Me: Well, Sonic, since we figured out you can't swim, why don't you meet us here once we find the Emerald?**

**Sonic: Good plan.**

**Me: Alright. I'm relieved to hear you say that. Sofia, let's meet up with Jax. You readers leave a review. See you guys next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

***Metal Sonic is flying across Traverse Town with the purple Chaos Emerald. Jax, Sofia, and I chased him to the end of the First District, where the Autobots and Sonic have him cornered***

**Jax: End of the line, Metal Sonic!**

**Grimlock: You're outnumbered.**

**Metal Sonic: True, but I have friends in high places. *snaps fingers***

***Six colored yetis appear from above and nearly knock out Bumblebee and Crosshairs***

**Sonic: *gasps* The Deadly Six?!**

**Metal Sonic: Correct. And with their help, I managed to find these. *snaps fingers***

***The large red yeti and the short blue yeti pull out the green and cyan Chaos Emeralds***

**Me: The other Chaos Emeralds.**

**Metal Sonic: Yes. And once I find all of the others, I can take over this entire world.**

**Optimus Prime: Not while we're around! *pulls out Star Saber***

**Metal Sonic: Predictable. Zazz, deal with these pests. The rest of you, come with me. *flies away with five of the yetis***

**Crosshairs: Where's he going now?**

**Me: He's headed for the studio! Prime, Bumblebee, Crosshairs, Grimlock, tell the others what happened and go after Metal Sonic. Sofia, Jax, Sonic, we'll deal with Zazz. And you readers enjoy this new chapter.**

* * *

Super Smash Bros.: Journey into the Core

Chapter 3: Scuffle in the Sky

Pit was flying across Skyworld searching for Mario. After about 20 minutes of flying, he lands somewhere to look around for a moment.

"I sure hope Mario didn't forget about me since the last time we fought together." Pit said his thoughts, recalling the Subspace Incident, but just as he did, the same airship that appeared at the floating stadium emerged from the clouds and began dropping a flurry of black pixels around Pit.

"What the…?" Pit questioned as the black pixels formed into enemies that looked oddly nostalgic to him. He took apart the bow, creating twin blades he can use without missing a beat.

Five Monoeyes shot lasers at him, but the angel knight deflected them with his blades. He took down four Ornes and a Lethinium. Two more Monoeyes blasted him, but he took advantage of the surprise attack and deflected them with his Guardian Orbitars. He shoots four Light Arrows at the head of a Lurchthorn, destroying it and the turrets on its joints with it. After several minutes of fighting, all of the enemies have vanished.

"Whew. Those guys were tough." Pit commented. He looks around once more and notices a glimmer of gold in the patch of cloud. He focuses on it a bit closer and finds out it's a trophy of someone he knew too well since the incident: Mario. He taps the base, restoring the red-clad plumber. He shakes off some dizziness and looks up towards Pit.

"…Pit?" Mario asked.

"Long time no see, Mario." Pit greeted with a grin. Mario remembered what happened to him and Link at the stadium.

"Pit, we need to find that airship." Mario suggested with a determined look on his face.

"I had the same idea, Mario. Let's go." Pit agreed as they began their trek across Skyworld.

They began running across the clouds in hopes of finding the airship that appeared at the stadium. But once they did, they were ambushed by corrupted Hammer Bros, Boom Stompers, Clubberskulls, Goombas, Koopa Troopas, and Nutskis. They took them down easily and continued on. The further they got, the more they had to fight. After about 20 minutes of fighting and trekking, they see the airship, which has already flown away.

"There it is!" Mario reported, seeing the ship from a distance.

"But how will we catch up with it?" Pit noted the distance between them and the ship. They thought for a minute until they hear another engine. "You hear that?"

"No doubt about it, old friend. That sounds like an Arwing." Mario believed. And he was right. The fighter jet in question flew right over them in pursuit of the ship.

* * *

Elsewhere in the skies, Kirby, Zelda, Peach, and Pikachu are flying on Kirby's Warp Star after escaping the Subspace Bomb's explosion at the stadium.

"(How will we find Mario and Link?)" Pikachu questioned.

"We should be able to find them when we split up." Zelda commented, recalling their strategy. Kirby nods in agreement. Just before the four started their aerial search, they hear a roaring engine headed towards them. It was the airship that appeared at the stadium. They attempted to get away, but the Warp Star wasn't fast enough and the ship rams them, knocking them into the air and propelling them onto the deck of the ship.

"(That was unexpected.)" Kirby noted.

"Where are we?" Peach asked.

"We're on the deck of the ship." Zelda confirmed as she was looking at the cannons and lasers mounted on top. They decide to find a way off of the ship. They start by carefully traversing across the deck of the ship. Once they were almost to a safe point, the cannons and lasers started opening fire. They looked to where or what they were shooting at and noticed and Arwing. It flew around the flagship, avoiding cannon and laser fire. It eventually got hit and began spiraling towards the four Smashers.

"(Look out!)" Kirby warned. The Arwing miraculously missed them and the flagship by a close margin, but the force of the jet fighter's slipstream blew the four off of the ship. They managed to survive unfazed.

"(We're alive?)" Pikachu asked, breathing heavily.

"It appears so." Peach confirmed. They get up and look around for a minute. "That mishap made us lose our course."

"(We need to collect our bearings and resume course.)" Kirby suggested. The others nod in agreement and start their journey once more.

Kirby took the lead with Peach and Zelda close behind him and Pikachu taking the rear. They continued to fight their way past Waddle Dees, Goombas, Gastlys, Chandelures, and Cuccos. After about 45 minutes, they made it safely out of the cloud labyrinth.

"Whew. I'm glad we finally made it." Peach sighed.

"(Uh-huh.)" Pikachu chirped in agreement.

"Alright, we should be able to get moving. Mario and Link need our help." Zelda confirmed. They were about to separate into their designated groups when they heard a laugh from out of nowhere. Their troubles were far from over.

* * *

***Zazz is lying on the ground, defeated. Sonic, Jax, Sofia, and I are exhausted after the battle.***

**Jax: That… was brutal.**

**Sofia: I'll say.**

**Zazz: You got lucky this time, losers. I'll be back for you. *runs off, laughing***

**Sonic: Yeah, you better run!**

**Jax: Enough, Sonic.**

**Me: Alright, we know what happened to the other two Emeralds. Question is how will we get back to the studio to get them from the Deadly Six?**

**Sonic: I know a little trick I learned from a rival of mine. All it takes is one Chaos Emerald.**

**Sofia: Here. *hands him the red Chaos Emerald***

**Sonic: Thanks, princess. Now, huddle around me. *we do so* Chaos Control!**

***We warp out of Traverse Town and back to the studio. We notice that the entire place looks undamaged.***

**Sonic: Looks like we beat them here.**

***We come inside and notice that the inside is in ruin***

**Sonic: Guess I spoke too soon.**

**Me: Well, whatever the case, we need to find the Emeralds fast before the Deadly Six or Metal Sonic do. You readers leave a review and I'll see you all next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

***Lana, Robin, Pikachu, Ness, Krystal, Mega Man, Shulk, and Little Mac are sparring in the previously refurbished training room. Sofia, Sora, and Kabal are watching from the bleachers.***

**Sora: Look at them duke it out.**

**Kabal: This sort of reminds me of when I entered the Mortal Kombat tournament.**

**Sofia: Speaking of tournaments, we should hold one for them.**

**Sora: That's not a bad idea.**

**Me: *enters the room* I've already planned ahead.**

**Sora: You did?**

**Me: That's right. Though, I need to think of a way to include all the Smashers.**

**Sofia: Leave that to us. *the three of them leave***

**Me: I'll let you know when I come up with something. In the meantime, you readers enjoy this new chapter.**

* * *

Super Smash Bros.: Journey into the Core

Chapter 4: Clash in the Clouds

Near the exit to the Sea of Clouds, Kirby, Peach, Pikachu, and Zelda were on their way off of the clouds when they heard a menacing laugh echo around them.

"Where did that come from?" Princess Peach wondered. Kirby and Pikachu assumed a defensive stance.

"Be ready for anything that comes our way." Princess Zelda said as her gloved hands flared with pure light. They heard the laugh again. They turned to where it came from and noticed an unfamiliar figure on top of a platform riding in a type of floating egg-shaped vehicle. It was a tall, egg-shaped bald man with a bushy brown moustache wearing hexagonal goggles and navy blue pince-nez sunglasses. He's also wearing a red turtleneck jacket with a white trim, large yellow cuffs with triangular notches cut into the sides, and gold-box compartment accessories, black form-fitting one-piece pants/boots with gray/silver accents and large, silver buttons attaching them to his red coat on the front, and white cuff-less gloves with a black-lined rectangle motif over the top of the hand.

"Have I come at a bad time?" The figure asked.

"Who are you?" Princess Zelda demanded.

"Oh, where are my manners? I haven't introduced myself." The man said in a dignified manner. "I am Dr. Ivo Robotnik, but you may call me Dr. Eggman."

"Wait a minute. I've heard about you from Sonic." Peach pieced together when Eggman gave them his name.

"So, that blue hedgehog Sonic told you about me, eh?" Eggman questioned. The four Smashers nod. "Well, any friend of Sonic's is an enemy of mine." He pressed a blue button on the egg-shaped vehicle. A giant, black-colored robotic raven with red-and-gold indents on the wings and body flew right over the Smashers' heads and turned around to face them before letting out an earsplitting screech which forced the quartet to cover their ears (If Kirby had any).

"If you think that screech is bad enough, just wait until you see what my Egg Raven can do." Eggman said as his Egg Mobile attached itself to the robot's back. The Egg Raven screeched once more signaling a battle.

(Battle Music: Sonic and the Secret Rings – It Has Come to This)

Pikachu started out by charging at it with a Skull Bash, but the Egg Raven dodged it with ease. Zelda shot a Din's Fire at the right wing, but it barely damaged it. The robotic raven shot four rockets at them from its talons. Pikachu stopped two of them with a Thunder Jolt. Zelda deflected them back at the Egg Raven with Naryu's Love. The rockets hit the raven in the center. It flapped its metallic wings for a bit and regained its balance, shaking off the damage.

"You think that you can hit me with my own rockets? Bah! I've got plenty more surprises. Like this one." Eggman taunted as he pressed another button on his Egg Mobile. The Egg Raven's eyes started to give a strange white glow.

"What is it doing?" Peach asked in fear.

"I have a feeling it does not look good." Zelda said with a look of fear and panic. The Egg Raven shot an enormous laser at the four Smashers. They miraculously dodge it.

"You like? Consider that little blast my secret weapon." Eggman laughed before looking down at the Smashers. He suddenly notices that only the princesses and Kirby are there. "What? Where's that little yellow mouse that was with you?" He got his answer when his Egg Raven was hit with a powerful Thunder. The impact made the machine stumble in the air for a few seconds and crash right in front of the other three Smashers. The Egg Mobile detached itself from the robot right before the crash.

"Pikachu!" Peach cried in surprise as the yellow mouse Pokémon came up to them. He and Kirby exchanged a high five and Peach petted him on the head. Dr. Eggman was angry that his Egg Raven was badly damaged.

"So what if you defeated my Egg Raven. I always come up with a plan B." Eggman retorted as he pressed a green button on his Egg Mobile. Two mechanical arms sprouted from the sides and grabbed Peach and Zelda. Kirby and Pikachu looked in shock once they saw the sight. Dr. Eggman has kidnapped Peach and Zelda.

"Kirby! Pikachu! Help us!" Peach cried out as loud as she could. The Egg Mobile starts flying away with the princesses in tow. Kirby and Pikachu took chase.

* * *

In the Forest northwest of Skyworld, Palutena is searching for Link's trophy. After about 30-45 minutes of searching, after passing a Yoshi that was sleeping on a stump, she finds it behind some nearby bushes. She revives the Hero of Time. He awakens with a groan.

"Well, I see you took a beating." Palutena commented. Link suddenly remembered the voice.

"I'm surprised you remember me." Palutena said. Link looked down in solemnity and suddenly, a memory sparked in Link's head.

"You want my help searching for Princesses Peach and Zelda?" Palutena asked. Link nods

"If this is what you need to do, I'll assist you." Palutena suggested. Link at first hesitated, but nods in agreement. The Yoshi wakes up hearing the conversation and out of curiosity, decides to join them on the search in the forest. But when they began, they saw a flurry of black pixels rained down in front of them, forming into Shy Guys, Boom Bombers, ReDeads, and Octoroks. The three of them assumed a stance, ready for battle.

* * *

***I am in my workshop listening to music while writing something on my idea journal. Mega Man, Shulk, Sonic, and Kyle come in.***

**Mega Man: Hey there. What you doing?**

**Me: Just coming up with some ideas for your tournament. I'm thinking a tag-team Round Robin Tourney.**

**Kyle: Have you come up with any team names yet?**

**Me: Not entirely, though.**

**Sonic: Figures.**

**Me: Don't worry. I'll be sure to come up with the teams in the future.**

**Shulk: Good. Hey, you seen Green Arrow or Stryker around?**

**Me: Last time I saw them, they're in the arcade room.**

**Shulk: Okay. Thanks. *leaves***

**Kyle: Why's he in a hurry?**

**Me: I don't know. I'll go check. You readers leave a review if you choose to and I'll see you guys next chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

***I am in my workshop counting the change in my coin box with Ike sharpening Ragnell behind me when we hear harmonious vocalizing.***

**Me: Huh?**

**Ike: You hear it too?**

**Me: Yeah. It's… beautiful.**

**Ike: Come on. We should find out where it's coming from.**

**Me: Good idea. I'll start at the observatory and auditorium. You check the infirmary and training room. Ask anyone else if they heard it too. We'll meet up in front of your room.**

**Ike: Got it.**

**Me: Alright. Let's get to work on finding where that voice is coming from. You readers enjoy this new chapter of Smash Bros.**

* * *

Super Smash Bros.: Journey into the Core

Chapter 5: Forest Frenzy

After finding and reviving Link in the forest, he and Palutena, along with a Yoshi, are face-to-face with the black pixelated creatures. Palutena summons her staff and Link draws his Master Sword, ready to take down the black enemies.

Palutena shot two Shy Guys and a ReDead with her Autoreticle. She summons her angel wings and slams them on the ground, knocking three Boom Bombers and two Shy Guys far away. Palutena sees a Shy Guy fire a Bullet Bill at her. She summons her Reflect Barrier to deflect it back at the Shy Guy.

"Link, do you think that Yoshi over there is capable of combat?" Palutena asked the Hero of Twilight. Link looks towards Yoshi, who knocked away an Octorok with his Egg Roll. Link nods to her. Palutena nods in understanding.

Link knocks away four ReDeads and six Shy Guys into the sky with his Spin Attack. He takes out his Hero's Bow and shoots three Boom Bombers. An Octorok shot its rock behind him, but he deflects it back with his Shield. He sees a Shy Guy about to ambush Palutena, so he fired his Clawshot and flung it away.

Yoshi held his own against three Octoroks, five Shy Guys and two Boom Bombers. He Yoshi Bombed two Shy Guys and a Boom Bomber. Then he took his long tongue and chomped a Shy Guy, turning him into an egg. He took the egg and rolled it towards the other enemies and sent them flying like bowling pins. After about two minutes, all of the enemies have disappeared.

"…I think that's all of them." Palutena confirmed, catching her breath.

"(Yeah. They were tough.)" Yoshi chirped in agreement. Link suddenly noticed a glimmer of light coming their way. He sees it's an arrow and blocks the projectile with his shield.

"(Where did that come from?!)" Yoshi asked in surprise. They turned to where the arrow came from and saw a corrupt doppelganger of Link. "(Wah! What is that?!)"

"I'll bet those black pixels made a dark double of Link when he was still a trophy." Palutena explained. Dark Link glared at the trio with his crimson red eyes. He charges at them and swings his sword. Link retaliates by blocking it with his own. They engage in a one-on-one duel. Seeing this, Palutena quickly took Yoshi away from the battlefield.

(Battle Music: Hyrule Warriors – Face a Crisis)

Link and Dark Link continuously mirror each other's movements and attack. Link shot four arrows from his Hero's Bow, but Dark Link anticipated this and blocked them with his sword. Dark Link fired his Clawshot, but Link jumped over it and ran along the chain, about to strike. Dark Link took advantage of this and countered with a swing from his shield, which knocked Link on his back. Link attempts to get up, but his injuries prevent him from doing so. Dark Link approaches the downed Hero of Twilight. He raises his sword, ready for the finishing blow. Link closed his eyes so he wouldn't see his demise coming when suddenly, he heard a voice.

"Arcfire!" A voice shouted. Dark Link heard a fireball coming from behind and jumps out of the way. Link turned his head to where the fireball came from and noticed a hooded figure with a zigzagged sword in one hand and a tome in the other standing on a tree branch. He jumps down and faces Dark Link.

"(Who is that?)" Yoshi asked curiously.

"I have no clue, but that sword of his looks familiar…" Palutena noted. The lone figure pointed his sword at Dark Link.

"I'd stay away from the Hero of Twilight if I were you." The figure told the dark shadow. Dark Link responded by charging at him. He slowly shook his head and his tome started to spark with electricity. Once the dark shadow was meters away, he fired a beam of electricity. "Take this! Thoron!" The beam pierces Dark Link's chest and he disappears in a flurry of black pixels. The figure puts away his tome and walks over to Link. "Are you okay?"

Link thanks him with a nod as he got up and brushed the dust off his tunic. Palutena and Yoshi come out from behind the bushes and face the hooded figure.

"Who are you anyway?" Palutena asked, hoping for some answers.

"Oh, I haven't given you my name." The figure said as he took down his hood, revealing his dark brown eyes and snow white hair. "I am Robin, a tactician from Ylisse."

"It's an honor to meet you, Robin." Palutena greeted with a bow. "I am Palutena, goddess of light. This is Yoshi and you've already met Link."

"I hear you're after that flagship, right?" Robin asked.

"Yeah. How did you know?" Palutena asked.

"I was training in another part of the forest when it flew right over me and headed east. I've been in pursuit since." Robin explained.

"Hmm… If you are searching for the same thing we are, then we'll be glad to assist you." Palutena said and beamed.

"Thank you. Let's go find that ship." Robin said. He took the lead in pursuit of the ship with Link Yoshi, and Palutena following close behind.

* * *

South of the forest in a lone warehouse, a figure in a pink sweatshirt with matching sweatpants and green boxing gloves is punching a Sandbag swiftly and continuously. A gold championship belt is seen hanging on the wall behind him.

* * *

***Ike and I meet in front of the door to his room. We are tired from the result of running from place to place finding where a beautiful singing voice is coming from.***

**Me: Any luck?**

**Ike: Not even close. I'd ask Dark Pit, but knowing him, he wouldn't care. You?**

**Me: I searched every corner. Nothing.**

**Ike: *sighs* This is hopeless. We'll never find where that voice is coming from.**

***As we were about to give up, we hear more vocalizing***

**Ike: There it is again.**

**Me: Yeah. It sounds like it's coming from Sofia's room. C'mon.**

***The two of us walk towards Sofia's room. I place my ear against the door and hear the vocalizing for a few seconds***

**Ike: You hear it?**

**Me: Yeah.**

***I slowly open the door to see Sofia in her lavender dress looking out her window***

**Me: Uh, Sofia?**

**Sofia: Archer, Ike.**

**Ike: Sofia, that was beautiful.**

**Sofia: What was? My singing?**

**Me: Yeah. When we heard it, I started to feel my heart racing.**

**Sofia: You… liked my singing?**

**Ike: Liked it? We loved it!**

**Sofia: *giggles* Thank you.**

**Me: Anytime. *gets a text message* I better get going. Sonic's friends have arrived. You readers leave a review if you choose and I'll see you next chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6

***Tails, Sofia, and I are in the ceramics workshop carving up an almost flawless replica of the Cacophonic Conch. After we finished carving, Sofia began painting it dark purple.***

**Tails: Okay, Archer, in order for the Cacophonic Conch replica to work like a real one, it has to emit a low-pitched sound and glow red when you blow into it.**

**Me: I see. Sofia, how's the conch going?**

**Sofia: Almost finished.**

***The alarm goes off in the workshop. Sonic and Fox enter.***

**Tails: What's going on?!**

**Fox: It's Zazz! He's returned.**

**Me: I'll bet he's here for our Chaos Emeralds. Keep painting that conch, Sofia.**

**Sofia: Got it.**

***We make our way to the courtyard to see Zazz attacking Falco, Blaze, and Kevin.***

**Sonic: You!**

**Zazz: Well, well. Sonic the Hedgehog, what a surprise seeing you here.**

**Me: I take it your boss sent you here for the Emeralds.**

**Zazz: That's right. I'm glad he did because I've been itching to fight you all day!**

**Sonic: *sniffs the air* Heh, I'll bet you're itching because you need a bath. And a long one, I might add. *we laugh at Sonic's joke as Zazz sniffs himself.***

**Zazz: Are you disrespecting me?**

**Sonic: Maybe.**

**Zazz: Gah! I'm gonna mess you up!**

**Me: Not today, Zazz! You readers enjoy this new chapter of Smash Bros.**

* * *

Super Smash Bros.: Journey into the Core

Chapter 6: Brawlers in Blue

(Cue music: Crush 40 – Free)

A blue blur is running through a city east of the forest. The blur slows to a stop to reveal an anthropomorphic blue hedgehog wearing white cuffed gloves and red friction resistant shoes with a white strap and a gold buckle on the outside of each shoe. His name: Sonic the Hedgehog, the Fastest Thing Alive. He takes in a deep breath of air.

"Ah… Nothing like fresh air on a warm summer day." Sonic complimented on the fresh air. He was about to take off running again when he noticed something in the streets. He looks down the building he's standing on to notice about 20 Egg Pawns marching in the open streets with a trophy of a boy with sapphire blue eyes in a light blue skintight bodysuit with dark blue trims on his arms, legs, helmet, and what looked like briefs and an ambidextrous arm cannon in place of his left hand. "Those things better not be Egghead's."

"Must deliver trophy to Dr. Eggman." One of the Egg Pawns said in a monotone voice.

"I should've guessed." Sonic sighed. He jumped down from the building and landed clean on his feet in front of the Egg Pawns. "Hey, you tin cans. Looking for me?

"Hedgehog detected. Must destroy hedgehog!" The first Egg Pawn shouted in a tone of anger. The 20 Egg Pawns then charged at the blue hedgehog. Sonic assumed his usual stance and took off to fight the robots.

Two Egg Pawns tries to deliver a strong punch to the hedgehog, but Sonic leapt up and dealt a double Homing Attack against them. He charges up a Spin Dash and knocks away ten Egg Pawns like they were bowling pins. He backflips behind four more and delivers a powerful windup punch, sending one Egg Pawn towards the other three. He was about to taunt them when three of the remaining Egg Pawns tackled him and pinned him to the ground. One of them aimed a blaster at his head. The hedgehog closed his eyes so he won't see his end coming. But before the robot fired its blaster, a small yellow star with eyes flew down from out of nowhere and knocked away the blaster. The little star fought and defeated the remaining robots. Sonic was amazed that something so small can fight.

"Whoa…" Sonic said in amazement as he got up and dusted himself off. He looked at the small star in wonder and confusion. The star looked up at Sonic and did something that surprised the blue hedgehog.

"Hello." The little star talked, which made Sonic jump back in surprise.

"Whoa! It talked!" Sonic shouted in shock. Then, he heard twinkling stars behind him. He turns around and finds a woman with platinum blond hair with a large bang over her right eye. She's wearing a long turquoise dress with glimmering stars at the bottom, light green heels and star-shaped jewelry. She's also holding a white magic wand with a yellow star at the top.

(Cue Music: Super Mario Galaxy 2 – Overture)

"Mama!" The little star cried in happiness as it scurried to the tall woman.

"Okay, is it just me or did that little star just call you "Mama"?" Sonic asked in confusion.

"My apologies for being rude. My name is Rosalina, keeper of the Comet Observatory." Rosalina introduced herself as she picked up the little star and held it in her arms.

"I'm Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog." Sonic introduced himself, giving her his trademark thumbs-up pose. "You know, Rosalina, a friend of mine once told me all about you."

"Did this "friend" of yours wear a red shirt, blue overalls, and a red cap with an "M" on it?" Rosalina asked.

"Yeah, how did you know?" Sonic asked in surprise.

"I had helped him rescue Princess Peach from the dreaded King Bowser when he first traveled the cosmos." Rosalina explained with a smile on her face.

"That's Mario for you, always letting danger find him." Sonic commented with a chuckle as he walked over to the trophy. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a friend to bring back." He tapped the base of the trophy, reviving the blue-clad boy. He groans in slight pain and looks up at Sonic. He mistakes him for his captor and aims his arm cannon at the blue hedgehog. Sonic puts up his hands in defense "Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa! Easy, Mega Man!"

"Why are you here and how do you know my name?" The boy, Mega Man, threatened as he began charging a blast from his arm cannon.

"First off, I was here to rescue you from Eggman's robots, and second, we worked together one time. Remember?" Sonic quickly explained. Mega Man lowered his cannon and looked at Sonic. Then, a memory suddenly sparked in his eyes.

"S-Sonic?" Mega Man asked. Sonic smiled when he remembered the hedgehog's name.

"I'm glad you remember me, Mega Man. Oh, this is Rosalina. Her little star friend saved me." Sonic introduced Rosalina to the Blue Metal Hero.

"It is nice to meet you, Rosalina. My name's Rock Light, but you can call me Mega Man." Mega introduced himself. He looks at the small star in her arms. "Hey, little guy." The star hops into Mega Man's arms and nuzzled him in the cheek.

"I see one of my Lumas has taken a liking to you, Mega Man." Rosalina said and beamed.

"Lumas?" Sonic asked.

"Oh, I haven't told you, have I? I'm not only the keeper of the Comet Observatory; I am also the mother and guardian of the Lumas."

"Wow. So you take care of all those stars?" Mega Man asked in wonder. Rosalina nods with a warm smile, but she suddenly remembered something.

"Sonic, Mega Man, I need you two to help me find Mario." Rosalina said to the two.

"What? Why?" Sonic asked as the yellow Luma hopped back into Rosalina's arms.

"I sensed that he along with Link is in serious danger." Rosalina explained. Sonic and Mega Man looked at each other and nods.

"Okay, ma'am. We'll help you." Sonic agreed. Rosalina beamed happily. She took off towards the southeast. Sonic and Mega Man took off after her.

* * *

***Our team is exhausted while Zazz is hopping around like nothing happened to him.***

**Zazz: Is that your best? I've had more fun using Zomom's gigantic stomach as a speed bag.**

**Kevin: He's right. Without that conch, we're done for.**

**Fox: Don't give up. Sofia should be done my now.**

***We hear the doors open behind us and see Sofia with the finished Cacophonic Conch replica. Zazz suddenly cringes in shock***

**Me: Good timing, Princess.**

**Sofia: I had it finished just in the nick of time.**

**Falco: Not so tough now, huh?**

**Zazz: So what? I'll bet that thing doesn't even work.**

**Me: Be careful what you say, Zazz. *I blow into the conch replica. Zazz shouts in pain***

**Kevin: Had enough yet?**

**Zazz: Don't think this is over! *leaves***

**Tails: You did it!**

**Me: Don't thank me. Sofia's the one who brought the conch at the last minute.**

**Sofia: *giggles sheepishly***

**Me: Okay, Zazz is gone and the Emeralds are safe. Everyone should turn in for the night.**

***Everyone goes inside***

**Me: *yawns* Maybe I should do the same. You readers leave a review and I'll see you guys in the next chapter.**


	7. Chapter 7

***Sora, Kaitlyn, and Daisy are in the skating around in the ice rink. Luigi, Falco, Pit, and I are playing a round of curling until a gigantic purple tank armed with rockets barges in through the wall***

**Luigi: Where did that come from?!**

**Falco: I have no clue.**

***The tank then transforms into a giant simian-like cyborg with an iron mask on his face***

**Pit: What on Skyworld is that?!**

**Me: That is Galleom, a robot that fought alongside the Subspace Army.**

**?: You're right on the money.**

***A green-and-black female yeti with hot pink nails and a curled tail appears from the top of Galleom***

**Kaitlyn: Who's that?**

**Me: Zeena. She's one of the Deadly Six.**

**Zeena: Right again. I just came here to pick up a package for Metal Sonic. *snaps fingers***

***Kaitlyn quickly morphs into her Ranger form and she, Falco, Pit, Sora, and I assume a battle stance. Galleom takes one of his hands and reaches for us. We were about to attack him, but the hand flies right past us***

**Daisy: *screams***

**Luigi and Kaitlyn: Daisy!**

***Galleom clasps Daisy in his right hand. Zeena sits on his left shoulder***

**Falco: Let her go, Zeena!**

**Zeena: I'm afraid I can't do that. If you want to see her alive again, meet the rest us at the Holy Tree in Mazuri at sunset and bring your Chaos Emeralds.**

***Galleom and Zeena leave with Daisy in tow***

**Daisy: Help me!**

**Pit: What now?!**

**Me: We have no choice.**

**Falco: You're kidding! We can't let them win.**

**Me: I know that, Falco, but Daisy is too important to Luigi and me. We can't risk her getting hurt, especially over the Emeralds. Luigi, you go get Sonic and your brother. They'll need to hear this. Sora, Kaitlyn, Pit, you're with me. Falco, gather the Emeralds and the Cacophonic Conch and set up the Great Fox for departure. And you readers enjoy this brand-new chapter.**

* * *

Super Smash Bros.: Journey into the Core

Chapter 7: Double Rescue

Kirby and Pikachu have left the Sea of Clouds and are now in a small town southwest of Skyworld in pursuit of Dr. Eggman, who attacked them with his Egg Raven and abducted Princesses Peach and Zelda. They were about to lose him until they saw a glimmer in the sky. A sole masked figure with yellow eyes and bat-like wings with a gold sword with four spikes sliced the arms of Eggman's Egg Mobile, freeing the princesses. Kirby almost immediately identified the lone figure.

"(Meta Knight!)" Kirby cried in surprise. Meta Knight turns around to see Kirby and Pikachu.

"Kirby, Pikachu, it is an honor to see you two once again. The same goes to the princesses as well." Meta Knight greeted with a bow to the princesses, who approached the masked warrior.

"Pleased to meet you again, Meta Knight and thank you for rescuing us from that despicable doctor." Princess Peach thanked with a warm smile. They all suddenly hear a whirring sound. Meta Knight used his Dimensional Cape to warp himself and the other Smashers out of the way of an incoming black arrow. They reappear twenty meters east.

"Where did that black arrow come from?" Zelda questioned. Then they hear a maniacal laugh in front of them. They see Dr. Eggman still in his Egg Mobile holding a dark purple rifle-like blaster with crimson and yellow details.

"Hohohoho! My invention worked perfectly." Dr. Eggman gloated.

"What invention, Doctor?!" Meta Knight spat at the genius.

"Oh, this? It's just one of my newest inventions since the aftermath of the Subspace Incident. I call it the Dark Blaster!" Eggman explained, showing the Smashers the blaster.

"Dark Blaster?" Peach asked in confusion and fear.

"It has the same purpose and power as that of the Dark Cannon, but is capable of firing up to three shots simultaneously." Dr. Eggman explained. "Allow me to demonstrate." He aims the blaster at the five smashers and charges the blaster.

"Move!" Meta Knight barked. Eggman fired the Dark Blaster and three black arrows came out of the barrel at full speed. They barely dodge all three arrows. Eggman growled in anger. He was about to shoot them again when he received a video message.

"What do you want now?!" Dr. Eggman barked. It was Bowser Jr. on the screen.

"Have you captured the princesses yet?" Junior asked with an unhappy tone. Eggman was surprised at the question, but he worked up the courage to come up with an answer.

"Well, long story short, I had them in my grasp until that masked knight came and freed them." Eggman explained with a hint of anxiety in his tone.

"Well, I would have my dad burn you to a cinder, but he's feeling a bit merciful today, Doctor. Return to base as soon as possible." Junior commanded.

"Right away, Junior. I'll be there once I have my Egg Pawns keep them busy." Eggman responded as the video message came to an end. The doctor turned to the five Smashers. "We shall resume our battle another day. In the meantime…" He snaps his fingers and about 100 Egg Pawns led by an Egg Hammer came marching at them. Eggman flies away in his Egg Mobile. The five Smashers quickly charged at the robots.

* * *

(Cue Music: Super Smash Bros for 3DS/Wii U – Jogging Theme (Ver. 1 Recreation))

In the warehouse meters west of the oncoming fight, the same figure in the pink sweatshirt and green gloves continues to punch the sandbag, when he starts hearing clashing metal. He looks outside and notices the five Smashers battling the robots. The lone figure smirks under his hood.

Meta Knight and Kirby, having fought as a team once before, took down almost half of the Egg Pawns with ease. Kirby smashed seven Egg Pawns with his Hammer Swing. Two more were about to dogpile him from behind, but Kirby turned himself into Stone to avoid damage. Meta Knight drove more of them away with his Mach Tornado. He slices four more to pieces.

Pikachu are driving back the remaining robots in an attempt to protect the princesses. He starts to get exhausted, but he didn't give up. The Egg Hammer started coming up to the three. It raised its monumental hammer high into the air. The robot swings the hammer with a mighty force. The attack would've landed, if it hadn't for a young male with black hair in a black tank top, green shorts with an orange stripe on both sides, black boots with white laces, and green boxing gloves blocking the attack with a single punch. The young boxer forced the hammer-wielding robot back with another punch. He then dealt a flurry of punches at the robot, making it stumble backwards. Enraged, the Egg Hammer swung its hammer at him, but the boxer countered with a powerful uppercut, making the robot hit itself in the head with its own hammer. The robot explodes upon impact, destroying the remaining robots in the process.

"His moves… they seem familiar…" Meta Knight thought to himself as he and Kirby approached the young boxer.

"Are you all okay?" The young boxer asked the five Smashers. A memory instantly sparked within Peach and Zelda.

"I remember you. You're Little Mac, the youngest boxer to become Champion in the WVBA." Peach confirmed. Little Mac nods with a grin and the princesses squeal in delight. They began to ask him questions about his career, his training regimen, everything. Meta Knight, Kirby, and Pikachu looked at one another in disbelief. Little Mac eventually stops their squabbling.

"Okay, that's enough. Look, all I want to know is why you're here." Little Mac said. Meta Knight then noticed black pixels raining down around them.

"We'll tell you why, but not here." Meta Knight spoke up, wielding Galaxia in defense.

"I know where you can hide. Follow me." Little Mac commanded, taking off towards the warehouse. Peach, Zelda, Meta Knight, Kirby, and Pikachu followed him there and they all headed inside before the black pixels formed into enemies.

* * *

In an underground bunker in the middle of a desert east of the town, Dr. Eggman walks inside and sees Bowser Jr. and his father, Bowser. Upon seeing the Koopa King, Eggman cringed in fright, but quickly shook it off.

"My apologies for being tardy, I had my robots fend off those meddlesome heroes that got in my way." Eggman spoke calmly.

"We understand. Junior told me a masked knight appeared and freed the princesses, right?" Bowser questioned.

"That's just about right." Eggman said in a calm but alerted manner. Bowser growled in anger when he mentioned that, but quickly calmed down.

"And Mario and Link are nowhere to be found?" Junior asked.

"I haven't seen either one of those two." Eggman answered.

"Good." Bowser grinned evilly as he approached a terminal and pressed a rectangular button.

"Wario, status report." Bowser barked. A video screen of Wario on his signature motorbike appeared. He appears to be riding across the base of a mountain.

"My search for worthy fighters is coming along greatly. I just snagged four trophies since my mission began." Wario explained.

"Let's see what you have so far." Eggman commanded. Wario complied and stepped out of view to reveal four different trophies. The first depicted a pair of mallet-wielding children in parkas, the second showed a small yellow mouse, much smaller than Pikachu, the third was a red-haired swordsman, and the last one was of a blond child in an orange-and-yellow-striped shirt and denim shorts.

"Four trophies in total. Good work. You keep this up and you'll get your money." Bowser grinned. Wario guffawed in delight as the biker drove off with the trophies in his Cargo.

"I hope you know what you're doing, Your Majesty." Eggman said, crossing his arms.

"Trust me on this, Doc; I know my accomplices can't break a deal when it comes to getting what they want. Junior, you're coming with me to the jungle." Bowser responded, walking out of the bunker.

"Yes, Papa." Junior cheered happily as he followed his dad in his Junior Clown Car.

* * *

***In the hangar, Sora, Kaitlyn, Pit, and I have explained to Mario and Sonic what happened to Princess Daisy.***

**Sonic: You're kidding me! The Deadly Six kidnapped her?!**

**Kaitlyn: That's what happened, Sonic.**

**Pit: And if we don't give them our Chaos Emeralds, they'll kill her.**

**Mario: It feels like Tatanga's invasion all over again.**

**Falco: Great Fox is ready for departure.**

**Me: Good work, Falco. Make sure to keep the studio secure.**

**Falco: Will do.**

***The Great Fox takes off for Mazuri. Sora and Pit sit next to Sonic, who's holding the Blue Chaos Emerald***

**Sora: Sonic, what's the deal with the Deadly Six?**

**Sonic: I dealt with them during my time on the Lost Hex. At first, they worked with Eggman, on account of the Cacophonic Conch, but once I idiotically knocked it away, they rebelled against him and he and I were forced to team up to take them down. He built a machine that can extract the planet's energy and use it against me, but it became unstable.**

**Pit: And the Deadly Six plan to use the unstable machine to destroy Earth?**

**Sonic: They also captured Tails and turned him into a robot. I would've been a goner if it hadn't been for him snapping back to his old self. I defeated the Six and Eggman, the latter feigning death, and returned the Earth back to normal.**

**Kaitlyn: Look! We're coming up on Mazuri now. And there's the Holy Tree.**

**Me: Good eye, Kate. Time for Operation: Six-Shooter to begin. You readers leave a review if you choose and before I sign off, if you can guess which of the four people Wario has captured, then you are instantly on my Favorites List. I'll see you all next chapter. *two-finger salute***


	8. Chapter 8

***Outside Earth's atmosphere, the Great Fox is in pursuit of Metal Overlord. Sora, Pit, Kaitlyn, Sonic, Mario, Daisy, and I are in the bridge looking at the seven Chaos Emeralds we got in Mazuri***

**Sonic: Hmm, I think I've seen this predicament before.**

**Kaitlyn: You have? When?**

**Sonic: About a few years ago, an entity called Chaos, who was released from the Master Emerald by Eggman in an attempt to rule the world, absorbed the negative energy of the Chaos Emeralds to transform into Perfect Chaos. I had a feeling Metal Sonic did the same thing.**

**Daisy: *looked at what used to be the silver Emerald* So that explains why they look all grey.**

**Pit: Correct me if I'm wrong, but if Perfect Chaos absorbed the negative energy, does that mean the positive energy remained inside?**

**Sonic: Yes, and I used that energy to transform into Super Sonic and defeat him. Now then, I'm heading out there to beat that robot once for all.**

***Sonic uses the Chaos Emeralds to transform into Super Sonic***

**Daisy: Beautiful!**

**Super Sonic: Send me out there.**

**Me: Got it. We'll provide you cover fire so that the readers here can enjoy this new chapter.**

* * *

Super Smash Bros.: Journey into the Core

Chapter 8: Jinx in the Jungles

In a dense jungle, a hover car hauling a massive pile of bananas is speeding around the trees in an attempt to escape a powerful gorilla wearing only a red necktie with the letters "DK" on it. He loses them at the cliff. He roars in anger and beats his chest. He suddenly spots them on the dirt roads.

"(Get back here, you thieves!)" The gorilla, known as Donkey Kong, roared with rage. The Goomba manning the ammo mounted on the back of the car aimed the Bill Blasters at the gorilla.

"Bill Blasters, open fire!" The Goomba commanded. Five Bullet Bills were shot from the two Bill Blasters. They came for Donkey Kong immediately. Then, a monkey in a red cap with the Nintendo logo on the front, a red tank top with yellow stars on it, and a beige backpack appeared from the dense trees, leapt over Donkey Kong, and shot two of them down with his Peanut Popguns.

"(Nice shot, Diddy Kong.)" Donkey Kong complimented his companion as he shot down the remaining three Bullet Bills with his Popguns.

"(Don't tell me: they took our bananas again?)" Diddy Kong asked. Donkey Kong nods in agreement as the two Kongs took off after the hover car. After about ten minutes of searching while fighting their way to the stolen banana pile, they notice black pixels raining down around them. Seconds later, they form into green and blue Kritters, Zingers, Klaptraps, and Krushas. They surround the two Kongs. But before they got the chance to engage, a blast of blue energy came out of nowhere and exterminated a good number of the enemies. The two Kongs turn to where the blast came from and noticed an anthropomorphic blue female fox with turquoise eyes in a navy blue body suit, gold bands on her tail, and an enchanted staff in her hand.

"(Who the heck are you?)" Donkey Kong questioned.

"No time for questions. Let's go!" The vixen commanded as she cast an immobilization spell on the enemies. She and the Kongs took advantage of the situation and escaped deeper into the jungle.

"(Thanks for saving our hides, miss.)" Diddy Kong thanked with a tip of his hat.

"You are very welcome, Diddy Kong. And to answer your question, Donkey Kong, my name is Krystal of the Star Fox team." The blue vixen introduced herself to the two Kongs.

"(Thanks for answering, but how did you know our names?)" Donkey Kong asked.

"Being Star Fox's telepath, I can read the essence of many people and animals. For example, you two cherish your pile of bananas like they were your valued treasure." Krystal explained. Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong were astounded by Krystal's abilities.

"(She's good.)" Diddy Kong complimented.

"Now then, where were the thieves headed?" Krystal asked. Donkey Kong answered her by pointing towards the northwest. She motions the Kongs to follow her. After fighting their way through what seemed like miles of jungle, they finally find the banana stash. The Kongs beat their chests in victory, but Krystal feels something is off.

"I've got a bad feeling that this was too easy." Krystal noted. And she was right the minute the three of them hear quaking footsteps. The three look behind them and get a glimpse of Bowser and Bowser Jr. The Koopa King roars, hoping to intimidate them, but the three of them weren't scared. Diddy Kong and Krystal assume a defensive stance in front of Donkey Kong. Bowser takes advantage by pulling out his Dark Cannon. Donkey Kong sees it charging and in a state of panic, sends both his companion and Krystal flying away from the fray with his Giant Punch. The Dark Cannon is fired. Diddy Kong sees his greatest partner turned into a trophy by the Koopa Clan.

* * *

West of the jungle, a man with brown hair and a thick beard wearing a grey bodysuit with varieties of explosives strapped across his torso and a dark grey headband is prowling across a desolate and abandoned power plant. He finds a suitable hiding spot, making him take out a cardboard box with the Smash symbol on the sides and takes cover in it. Within the box, the man contacts his superior with his hands-free communicator.

"Colonel Campbell, do you read me?" The man asked into the communicator on his right ear.

"Read you loud and clear. What's your status, Snake?" Colonel Roy Campbell asked back at the soldier, codenamed Solid Snake, or Snake for short.

"Well, I made it to my destination, but what's the reason why you sent me here?" Snake asked.

"Our scanners show that a trophy of a sorceress with light-blue hair was located within the vicinity." Colonel Campbell confirmed. Snake looks from within a small hole in the box and sees that Campbell was right.

"I see it. Alright, Colonel, I'm making my move." Snake said as he got out from under the box and sprinted to the trophy, but out of nowhere, a black arrow nearly hits him. "Where did that come from?" He looks around for the source of the supposed "sniper shot" until he spots an anthropomorphic wolf standing on top of a silo. He's wearing light-blue armor with spiked shoulder pads, clawed gloves, dark brown pants with spiked kneepads, and dark blue and purple boots, but the most distinguishing feature was the single eye-patch in the place of his left eye. In his clawed hands was a Dark Blaster modified with an infrared scope.

"Surprised to see me yet again?" The humanoid wolf questioned as he leapt down and landed beside the trophy.

"Wolf." Snake sneered, remembering the wolf's name.

"Bravo. You actually remember me, but I'm afraid that's all you'll be remembering when I'm done with you." Wolf snarled as he assumed his fighting stance. Snake did the same and the fight for the trophy began.

* * *

***Metal Overlord roars in defeat as he reverts back into his original form of Metal Sonic. Super Sonic takes the deactivated robot inside the Great Fox and reverts back to normal***

**Pit: That was some battle.**

**Sonic: Yeah, I know.**

***The Chaos Emeralds glow and regain their color***

**Sonic: Sweet!**

**Me: Now that the Emeralds are back to normal, let's get back to the studio.**

***In my studio workshop, I am on my bed reading The Magician's Land. Daisy comes in wearing her nightwear***

**Me: Daisy? What are you doing in here at this hour?**

**Daisy: Nothing important. I had a bit of a nightmare after what happened with the Deadly Six. Is it cool if I slept in here with you?**

**Me: *blushes* Uh… um… sure.**

**Daisy: *giggles, then climbs in the bed with me and falls asleep with a smile***

**Me: Good night, Princess. Well, I guess that's it then. You readers leave a review and I'll see you all in the next chapter. *falls asleep***


	9. Chapter 9

***Ness is walking in the halls and sees me with Daisy, Riku, Tails, and Blaze having a chat in the main foyer. Sofia comes in and sees Ness***

**Sofia: Hi Ness.**

**Ness: Oh, hey Sofia.**

**Sofia: Enjoying the holidays so far?**

**Ness: At first, I was feeling a bit homesick, but right now, it's going quite smoothly. This is the first Christmas I spent away from home.**

**Sofia: Well, you're not alone. I had to spend last Wassailia with a family outside the kingdom. They never celebrated a true Wassailia.**

**Ness: Wassailia?**

**Sofia: That's what Christmas is called in Enchancia.**

**Ness: I see. It's nice talking to you.**

***They both smile to each other. I see the two of them and let out a snicker. The others join me, which causes Ness to notice them***

**Ness: What's so funny?**

**Riku: I think you might want to look up.**

***Ness and Sofia do so and notice a small plant hanging right above them***

**Ness: What is that?**

**Blaze: That is what's called mistletoe.**

**Tails: She's right. When two lovers stand under it, they have to kiss each other.**

***Ness and Sofia blush at that answer. Ness tries to disagree, but Sofia cuts him off with a kiss on his lips***

**Ness: Did… Did you just… *faints***

**Sofia: *giggles* I'll take him to his room. *picks up Ness and leaves***

**Me: I better get going too. I have a chapter to write. You readers enjoy it.**

* * *

Super Smash Bros.: Journey into the Core

Chapter 9: Smash Shootout

Snake and Wolf stared each other down after the former nearly evaded a shot from a Dark Blaster wielded by the latter. After what seemed like hours, Snake finally spoke up.

"Why are you here, Wolf?" Snake demanded.

"You may not have noticed, but I hacked into your communication and listened in on your conversation." Wolf said with a smirk.

"You did what?!"

"I knew you came here for that trophy. Once you left, I followed you here and when the time was right, that's when I made MY move."

"Well, if you want it so badly, you'll have to get past me first." Snake gave the Star Wolf mercenary the "come on" hand motion. Wolf snarls in anger and charges at the soldier.

(Cue Music: MGS4 ~ Theme of Love (Brawl Version))

Wolf swings his claws at Snake, but he dodges them with his speed and counters another with a punch right to his muzzle. Snake pulls out a single grenade, pulls off the pin, and throws it at the mercenary, but Wolf saw it coming and prematurely detonated it with his Blaster. Snake took out his Remote Missile and fires it straight at Wolf, who turned on his Reflector and sent it back at him. But when he did, Snake was nowhere to be found.

"Alright, buddy. Where are you?" Wolf questioned, looking around with his Blaster in his hand for his opponent. He looks around for a good ten minutes until he steps over a patch of C4. Snake sees his chance and detonates the explosive.

"Now!" The explosion sends Wolf flying and in the process, turns him into a trophy. Snake comes out from behind a hydraulic press and approaches the trophy of the sorceress. He contacted his allies on his codec.

"Otacon, are you there?" Snake asked into his codec.

"I hear you, Snake. What happened?" Hal Emmerich, aka Otacon, asked.

"I found the trophy, but I got sidetracked by some mercenary named Wolf. Fortunately, I beat him. I'm about to revive this girl now."

"Okay, but I'd hurry if I were you. We're detecting a large number of enemies within the vicinity and they're heading your way."

"Got it." Snake disconnected the call and tapped the trophy base, reviving the blue-haired sorceress. She wakes up feeling dazed.

"Huh? W-what happened? Where am I?" The sorceress asked, feeling like she has amnesia.

"You're in an abandoned power plant on a place called Smash Island." Snake explained to the sorceress.

"How did I get here?" She asked. Snake looks behind her and sees an Egg Pawn leading a fleet of other enemies coming their way.

"I'll tell you what's going on, but we need to get out of here as soon as possible." Snake presumed and picked up the trophy of Wolf.

"Good idea." The sorceress agreed as she cast a barrier with her tome. As soon as the enemies break down the barrier, the two Smashers have escaped. They're running across the desert.

"That was some defense." Snake complimented.

"Thanks, and that was just one of the spells I know. My name's Lana." The sorceress thanked and introduces herself.

"I'm David, but you can call me Snake." The soldier introduced himself. Lana smiles warmly as they escape the desert.

* * *

Inside the warehouse in the small town, Meta Knight looks outside from one of the upper windows using his wings to remain in the air. The others have recently told Mac what has happened up until now. He sees the enemies coated from top to bottom with black pixels.

"Any news, Meta Knight?" Princess Peach asked with worry. Meta Knight shakes his head and slowly hovers to the ground.

"They're still out there. We're pretty much trapped." Meta Knight said somberly.

"That may be true, but that doesn't mean we can't hold back if we fight our way out." Little Mac added, coming in from upstairs.

"Are you out of your mind? Don't you see how many are out there?" Meta Knight argued.

"I know, but if we split into two groups and take down enemies from both directions, we'll be able to find Mario and Link in no time." Little Mac suggested. Peach and Zelda look at each other as Pikachu and Kirby approach the princesses. Hearing the idea, the two small Smashers nod in agreement.

"Alright. We'll go along with it." Peach said in slight defeat.

"Good. You and Kirby are with me, clearing out the enemies in the north. Zelda, Meta Knight, and Pikachu, you three will take out the enemies in the southeast." Little Mac went over the plan. Everyone nods and bursts out of the warehouse. Peach, Kirby, and Little Mac went to the left while Zelda, Pikachu, and Meta Knight went to the right. Unknown to the six of them, two mystery figures stood atop the warehouse watching them take off. The first figure, who appears to have angel wings, chuckles softly.

"Let the hunt begin." The first figure said darkly as the second figure took off after Meta Knight's team. The first leapt from building to building in pursuit of Little Mac's team.

* * *

**Me: And finished.**

***Lana, Silver, and Kung Lao enter my workshop with worried looks***

**Kung Lao: Archer, we have a problem.**

**Lana: Someone hacked into the server and stole the security codes to the Treasure Chamber.**

**Me: What?!**

**Silver: We had no idea who did it, but we have a feeling they could be after the Chaos Emeralds.**

**Me: I don't want that happening. Let's move it.**

***The four of us make our way to the Treasure Chamber and see Lucario, Charizard, Little Mac, Ike, Robin, and Shulk on the ground, defeated***

**Silver: No!**

**Lana: What happened here?**

**Ike: We were ambushed. We fought off the thieves, but they were too powerful. They took four of the Emeralds.**

**Kung Lao: Who were they?**

**Shulk: They called themselves… the Red Dragon.**

**Me: Mavado.**

**Silver: Who's Mavado?**

**Kabal: *walks in* He's the leader of the Black Dragon's rivals, the Red Dragon. He's also the dirt-bag who once stole my hook swords. I suggest we track them down and get the Emeralds back.**

**Me: I had the same idea, Kabal. And I've got just the tech to do it. Come with me. You readers leave a review and happy holidays!**


	10. Chapter 10

***In the auditorium, we explained to everyone what it was that startled us with an earsplitting roar***

**Vargas: What?!**

**Daisy: You're kidding, right?**

**Tails: That was no joke, Princess.**

**Me: The creature that roared the other day was without a doubt the Winged Dragon of Ra.**

**Seto Kaiba: Please, Ra is nothing compared to Obelisk the Tormentor.**

**Mason: This is no time to brag about which Egyptian God is stronger, Kaiba.**

**Seto Kaiba: Says the kid who uses a giant key to fight shadows.**

**Tails: This is no time to argue! We need to get ready for when Marik arrives.**

**Seto Kaiba: Marik?! I thought the pharaoh sent his malevolent spirit to the Shadow Realm at the end of Battle City.**

**Me: Well, he's back and he stole the card back a few days ago.**

**Yuma: Then we need to stop him and get that card back.**

***An earsplitting roar is heard outside***

**Me: You couldn't have picked a better time to say that, Yuma. Marik is on his way here. Get your Duel Disks and get to training so we can send him back to the Shadow Realm. And while that's happening, you readers enjoy this new chapter.**

* * *

Super Smash Bros.: Journey into the Core

Chapter 10: A Kidnapping Crisis!

Kirby, Princess Peach and Little Mac are fighting their way through a multitude of corrupted enemies as they're traveling to the north in an attempt to search for Mario and Link while Kirby, Pikachu and Princess Zelda are fighting their way towards the southeast. Little Mac punched away all of the enemies on the ground while Kirby and Peach took care of the aerial foes. Behind Kirby, a Paragoomba was about to strike when Little Mac took care of it with his Jolt Haymaker. Kirby nods as a way of thanking him. Little Mac returns the gesture with a grin. They drove away the remaining enemies after three and a half minutes.

"Whew… I think that's all of them." Peach said with a sigh of relief.

"I guess you're right. We should get going before someone decides to…" Little Mac began before hearing something coming their way. "Look out!" He pushes them out of the path of a dark purplish-black arrow.

"What was that?" Peach asked in surprise.

"I don't think that came from a Dark Blaster." Little Mac deduced. The Bruiser from Bronx then noticed a figure standing in the shadows with a bow in his hands. The shadow mostly resembles a familiar angel to Kirby and Peach.

"Is that you, Pit?" Peach asked.

"Guess again, Princess." The shadow said with a menacing attitude as he stepped out of the shadows to reveal he has an appearance similar to Pit, only his hair, clothes and wings are black and the bladed edge on his bow is silver instead of gold.

"You don't look anything like the Pit they know." Little Mac deduced as he took a defensive stance, motioning to Princess Peach and Kirby with the latter standing beside him.

"Actually, I do, but there are some… differences. The name's Dark Pit." The dark-winged angel, known as Dark Pit, introduced himself.

"Dark Pit?" Peach asked.

"Correct. I'm a doppelganger created by the Mirror of Truth after my goody two-shoes double destroyed it." Dark Pit explained. "Not only that, I was sent here by your enemies for her." He points his finger to Princess Peach.

"Not if we have anything to say about it." Little Mac retorted as he charged up his Straight Lunge. He dashes forward, but Dark Pit countered with his Electroshock Arm. Kirby swung his Hammer, but Dark Pit dodges at the last second and swings his Silver Bow at the puffball, knocking him to a wall.

Kirby and Little Mac continue to fight the dark-winged angel, but he overwhelms them with his Silver Bow arrows and Electroshock Arm.

"Is that the best you two can come up with?! I've seen better attacks from some brain-dead Skuttlers." Dark Pit taunted as he turned to Peach, who was about to run. "Now to get what I came here for." He activated his Power of Flight and snatched Peach. She screams, gaining Little Mac and Kirby's attention.

"Let her go, Dark Pit!" Little Mac demanded.

"Puyo!" Kirby chirped in anger.

"Sorry to jet, but I'm in a bit of a rush." Dark Pit declined as he contacted someone on his headset. "I got her, Doctor. I can assume my 'comrade' got Zelda while I dealt with these clowns."

"Excellent work, Dark Pit. Report back to base as soon as possible." Dr. Eggman commanded from the speaker.

"Will do." Dark Pit confirmed. He then turned to Kirby and Little Mac. "This is where we part ways, Smashers. Until we meet again." He then took off with Peach slung over his shoulder.

"Kirby! Mac! Help me!" Peach shouted with fright.

"Get back here!" Little Mac demanded as he and Kirby were about to pursue, but a group of Clubberskulls surrounded them. They immediately took action and began defending themselves.

* * *

Meanwhile, Meta Knight, Pikachu and Zelda fought enemies in the southeast. Meta Knight sliced away Waddle Dees, Octoroks, ReDeads, and Cryogonals. Pikachu took down Zurees, Koffings, Gordos and Darknuts. Zelda reflected shots from enemy fire with her Naryu's Love. After about four minutes, all of the enemies were defeated.

"Pika!" Pikachu chirped in exhaustion.

"I agree. Those things were tougher than I thought." Zelda agreed.

"We need to regroup with the others as soon as possible." Meta Knight suggested.

"Leaving so soon? But I was having a lot of fun watching you duke it out against those guys." A voice said, perking Pikachu's ears up. They turned to where the voice came from and noticed a pale gray-skinned demon with white hair with a bang over the left eye. Most of his attire, composed of a white body suit with a tan belt, a red cape and elbow-length gloves, are covered in diamonds.

"Ghirahim!" Zelda spat, recognizing the demon.

"Oh, Princess Zelda, how flattering is it that you remember me." Ghirahim chuckled before noticing Meta Knight and Pikachu. "And I see you brought some friends."

"Shut your trap, Ghirahim." Meta Knight retorted.

"Please, I prefer _Lord_ Ghirahim." The Demon Lord responded as he snapped his fingers. The instant he did, a pair of Lizalfos grab Zelda by the arms.

"Princess!" Meta Knight shouted and was about to take them on when Ghirahim nearly blasted him with an energy shot from his Demon Blade.

"Ah-ah-ah! You so much as get any closer and the next shot will come for her." Ghirahim warned as the Lizalfos brought Zelda to him. He then noticed Dark Pit fly right over his head with Peach in tow, which shocked Meta Knight and Pikachu. "That looks like my cue to take my leave. Better go." He conjures a portal behind him and he and the Lizalfos use it to flee the scene with Zelda.

"Oh no, you don't!" Meta Knight attempts to pursue him but the portal closes at the last second. "This is bad. We need to tell the others what happened now." Pikachu nods in agreement, but not before noticing Little Mac and Kirby fighting a group of Clubberskulls. "What the…? We got to help them." They take off to assist their allies.

* * *

In the underground base, Bowser, Bowser Jr. and Dr. Eggman have witnessed Dark Pit and Ghirahim succeed in the kidnappings of Princesses Peach and Zelda respectively.

"Gwah-ha-ha-ha!" Bowser laughed in success.

"Gyah-ha-ha-ha-ha!" Dr. Eggman joined in.

"This is great! Not only have our new comrades showed those heroes what for, they completed their mission with flying colors!" Bowser complimented.

"I know! They should be here any minute with our prizes." Dr. Eggman added. They then heard the doors opening in another location. "Well, what timing. Keep an eye on our troops until we return."

"Sure thing, Doc." Bowser Jr. complied. Bowser and Eggman exit the control room and they reach the entrance and see Dark Pit and Ghirahim with their kidnap victims.

"Let us go!" Peach cried, flailing around in an attempt to break free of Dark Pit's grasp.

"What do you want from us, you tyrants?!" Zelda demanded.

"Nothing important, my dear." Dr. Eggman answered in a calming manner. "We're just using you as bait to lure those heroes here, so that we can finish them ourselves."

"You monsters!" Zelda spat in rage. Dr. Eggman snapped his fingers and four Egg Pawns came and took the princesses out of the arriving villains' hands.

"Take these two to the collection room and put them in their 'special display cases'. I want them to be in good condition when the collection is complete." Dr. Eggman commanded. The Egg Pawns complied and took the princesses to a separate room in the base.

"Well, I normally don't take orders from no one but myself, but I'll make an exception." Dark Pit spoke up with a careless attitude.

"Well said, Dark Pit. Report to us once we have a mission for you." Bowser commanded. Both Dark Pit and Ghirahim nod and leave. Bowser and Eggman return to the control room, unaware that a figure was watching everything from the rafters above.

"Not if I have something to say about it." The lone figure said in a menacing tone as he took off for the collection room.

* * *

***Tails is modifying the Duel Disks for our battle against Marik and the Winged Dragon of Ra. He finishes Jaden's modifications***

**Tails: All set!**

**Jaden: Sweet!**

**Me: *walks in with Derek* Are you finished yet, Tails?**

**Tails: Just finished Jaden's and Jesse's. I'm just about to get started on Syrus' Duel Disk.**

**Derek: Well, I'm not one to be giving orders here, but I got word from Cyrax and Rebecca that Marik will be here in three days.**

**Tails: Then that should be enough time for me to finish my work here. I hope.**

**Yami Yugi: Don't give up, Tails. All you have to do is believe in yourself and your tools as I believed in my cards.**

**Tails: Thanks, Pharaoh. I should have these done by tomorrow night.**

**Joey: It better work, Tails. Otherwise, we'll all be on a one-way trip to the Shadow Realm.**

**Me: Get a grip, Joey. I'm sure that if we work together, we'll all defeat Marik and take back that Egyptian God card. *I check my watch* I guess I better turn in. You readers leave a review and I'll see you all in the next chapter.**


	11. Chapter 11

***Tails finishes up modifying all of the Duel Disks just as the sun begins to rise***

**Tails: Finished!**

***I come in with everyone with a Duel Disk***

**Tails: That's everyone, guys.**

**Derek: Great! Now we're ready for Marik.**

***We hear the roar of the Winged Dragon of Ra from outside***

**Crow: He's here!**

**Me: Let's move!**

***We rush outside and see the Winged Dragon of Ra up close. Riding it is the dark form of Marik Ishtar, known as Yami Marik***

**Alexis Rhodes: So that's Marik.**

**Yami Marik: *sees the Pharaoh* Ah, Pharaoh. It's been a long time since Battle City.**

**Joey: Shut your trap, Marik. The Pharaoh sent you to the Shadow Realm before.**

**Yami Yugi: Yes, and with my friends at my side, old and new, I can do it again!**

**Me: That's telling him, Pharaoh. Let's teach this spirit a lesson in humility the hard way. And while this goes on, you readers enjoy this new chapter.**

* * *

Super Smash Bros.: Journey into the Core

Chapter 11: A Primal Pounding

After being launched from the fray by Donkey Kong's Giant Punch, Diddy Kong and Krystal are traversing through a dense forest on the search for Donkey Kong. They make their way to a somewhat shallow lake and noticed a crashed Arwing nearby.

"I think I recognize that Arwing from somewhere." Krystal deduced.

"(Same here, Krystal. Let's check it out.)" Diddy Kong suggested in agreement. They were about to do so when they felt a rumble coming from the lake.

"Huh?" Krystal asked as something emerged from the lake. It was a gigantic Hewdraw.

"(What on earth is that?!)" Diddy Kong exclaimed in fright as the beast let out an earsplitting roar.

"I have no clue." Krystal answered with fear in her voice. The Hewdraw charged a massive energy blast and, with just one shot, set the whole Arwing ablaze, surprising them both. Then, out of nowhere, the Hewdraw bound the both of them and dragged them to the lake shore. They try to escape, but the beast's grip was too strong. The Hewdraw roars once again. But before the Hewdraw had the chance to finish them both, the Arwing opens up and a shadow jumped out of it. The Hewdraw notices the shadow and as it was about to strike, the shadow swiftly struck the Hewdraw's tail, freeing Diddy Kong and Krystal. The figure lands on the shore and turns around, revealing himself as a familiar face to both Krystal and Diddy Kong.

(Cue Music: Star Fox: Assault – Opening Theme)

"Fox! It's you!" Krystal cried, relieved to see her teammate alive and well.

"Diddy Kong. Krystal. It's been too long." Fox greeted with a smile.

"The reunion will have to wait, Fox. That thing is attacking again!" Krystal warned. The Hewdraw fired another energy blast, but Fox was prepared for it. He activated his Reflector and sent it back at the beast. The blast hits it clean in the head, causing it to sink into the lake.

"I guess whatever that was reminds me of that Rayquaza Diddy and I once fought." Fox said. Shortly after, the Hewdraw resurfaces in rage and roars. "I guess we're not done yet. Krystal, Diddy Kong, you with me?"

"(I'm ready, Fox!)" Diddy Kong answered, pulling out his Peanut Popguns.

"I'm always with you, Fox!" Krystal added as she took out her Krazoa Staff. The Hewdraw roars once again, signaling the beginning of a battle.

(Battle BGM: Star Fox 64 – Boss B)

All three of them started shooting at the Hewdraw, but it had very little effect on the serpent. The Hewdraw retaliates by swinging its tail at the three, but they barely dodge it in time. Fox jumps into the air and deals a flurry of kicks at the body. Krystal and Diddy Kong help out by dealing some melee attacks of their own, but they dealt little damage. The Hewdraw slams its tail at them, sending them back a few feet.

"Our attacks aren't working!" Krystal deduced.

"It should have a weak point somewhere." Fox thought aloud. Then, he came up with an idea. "Guys, focus your attacks on the head."

"The head?" Krystal asked, doubtful about Fox's strategy. He confirms it with a nod. "Alright. I hope it works."

Fox and Krystal start shooting at the head, causing a good amount of damage. The Hewdraw roars in pain. Diddy Kong notices and starts dealing some melee and Smash attacks at the head. After about a few minutes, the Hewdraw retreats into the lake in defeat.

"It worked! The beast fled back into the lake!" Krystal cheered.

"I knew it would. I guess I better get back to my mission." Fox said as he began to walk away. Diddy Kong notices and stops him.

"(And where do you think you're going?)" Diddy Kong asked. "(We need to rescue Donkey Kong!)"

"C'mon Fox. Diddy needs our help rescuing his partner." Krystal explains to him. Fox simply sighs in exasperation.

"Alright. I'll help. I guess this isn't the first time I helped him." Fox said in agreement. Upon hearing that, Diddy and Krystal high-five each other.

"I knew you'd help out. Let's go!" Krystal commanded as she led them into the jungle. They traverse and fight their way to another part of the jungle. Diddy Kong helps out by guiding them through the trees. It took them about a half-hour to get where they are.

"I don't know if we're going the right way, Krystal. What if we walk into an ambush?" Fox questioned.

"Look. Diddy Kong was the one guiding us through this maze. I'm sure we'll be fine as long as we stay…" Krystal began before Diddy Kong jumped from a tree and pushed Fox and Krystal out of the way of a Fire Breath.

"Where did that come from?" Fox asked in total surprise. Diddy Kong pointed to a shadow that resembled Bowser, who looks to be covered in black pixels.

"Alright, Bowser. Hand over Donkey Kong and I may let you go free." Fox demanded. The shadow Bowser didn't say a word. "Fine. The hard way it is." He charged up his Fire Fox move and charged right at the Bowser doppelganger, but he dodges it and counters with a Forward Smash attack. Fox gets sent a few feet, but shakes it off in the air. Krystal and Diddy Kong decide to help out. Diddy Kong deals some Smash attacks of his own and Krystal starts shooting the shadow Bowser with her Blaster. The Blaster shots didn't work, so she dealt some melee attacks. With the combined efforts of Fox, Krystal and Diddy Kong, they defeated the shadow Bowser within minutes as he turned into a Trophy.

"(All right! We did it!)" Diddy Kong cheered happily.

"Yeah, but what happened to Donkey Kong?" Krystal asked. This made Diddy Kong remember something as he approached the Bowser trophy. He taps it a couple of times before the trophy dissolved into a cloud of black pixels.

"He's a fake!" Krystal realized.

"(Aw man!)" Diddy Kong complained. Fox then heard a whirring sound in the distance. He looks from the corner of his eye and noticed a black arrow was headed their way.

"Get out of the way!" Fox warned. He, Krystal and Diddy Kong dodge the arrow in time. Fox looks towards their left and sees the real Bowser with his Dark Cannon. He shoots them again, but luckily for the three Smashers, he misses. Diddy Kong is infuriated at the sight of him.

"(Let me at 'em!)" Diddy Kong requested.

"He's too strong with that thing. We need to fall back and plan a strategy!" Krystal warned.

"Good idea." Fox said in agreement as he grabbed Diddy Kong and fled down to the other part of the jungle with Krystal. Bowser laughs in triumph after seeing them flee.

* * *

***All of our monsters stood together and fought the Winged Dragon of Ra. We were exhausted, but we managed to defeat it***

**Yami Marik: This isn't over, Pharaoh! I will defeat you and claim your Millennium Puzzle and your power.**

**Chazz Princeton: Get real, spike-head! You know that the Pharaoh will always win, no matter what comes his way.**

**Jaden: Those are quite the words of encouragement, Chazz.**

**Chazz Princeton: Save it for someone who cares.**

**Yami Marik: I'll be back for you when the time is right. *mounts Ra and the Egyptian God takes off***

**Me: That'll be the day.**

**Yusei: Alright, we drove off Marik, but I have a feeling he'll be back and with reinforcements as well.**

**Me: My thoughts exactly, Yusei. I'll keep an eye out for any more intruders. Yuma, Joey, Crow, Syrus, you're with me. Everyone else, notify everyone what we're up against. As for you readers, reviews are highly appreciated. I'll see you guys next time.**


	12. Chapter 12

***Alvin, Simon, Brittany and I are playing the Wii U in the game room when we heard clashing metal outside***

**Brittany: What was that?**

**Simon: Sounds like someone's attacking the studio. We would like permission to use the turrets to drive back the enemy, Archer.**

**Me: Permission granted. Battle stations!**

***The three chipmunks leave the room and make their way to three pre-installed sentry turrets. I come outside and find Pikachu, Lucario, Pit, Dark Pit, Sofia, James, and Mason battling Egg Pawns***

**Me: Egg Pawns?! Here?!**

**Pit: That surprised me too.**

**Dark Pit: Less chatting, more disassembling!**

**Me: I hate saying this, but Dark Pit's right. We need to send those bots back to the junkyard. You readers enjoy this new chapter while this goes on.**

* * *

Super Smash Bros.: Journey into the Core

Chapter 12: Prison Break, Part 1

Inside the underground base Bowser and Dr. Eggman lay in hiding, Peach and Zelda are thrown into a cell by a quartet of Egg Pawns. One of the bots close the cell door as a robot that closely resembles Sonic enters the dungeon.

"Who are you?" Peach asked, slightly trembling with fear.

"I'm glad you asked, Your Highness. I am known as Metal Sonic, one of the many creations of Dr. Eggman." The robotic doppelganger gives them his name and bows respectfully.

"What gives you the right to be here?" Zelda questioned.

"King Bowser and the doctor have decided to take over the Smash World by controlling the power of the Supreme Smash Ball." Metal Sonic explains to them.

"Supreme Smash Ball? What's that?" Peach asked. Metal Sonic shows them a holographic image of an object that resembles a normal Smash Ball.

"It is a powerful artifact created by the two entities that created this realm." Metal Sonic continued.

"Master Hand and Crazy Hand." Zelda deduced.

"Correct. The Supreme Smash Ball was created as a last resort, in the event that the World of Smash spirals into chaos. You see, Your Highnesses, whosoever controls the Supreme Smash Ball, controls the World of Smash." Metal Sonic finishes his explanation as he laughs in triumph.

"Evil will never triumph!" Zelda shouted in anger.

"Oh, but it will." Metal Sonic said in consideration. The dungeon doors suddenly open, revealing Wario. "In fact, I think one of our allies came back with another prize. How was your mission, Wario?"

"It was one of my easiest yet! I managed to take this when I was looking around the northwest." Wario answered as he pulled out a Trophy of a pink, balloon-shaped Pokémon with large, blue eyes, pointed ears, and a curled tuft of fur. Both princesses instantly recognized the Trophy.

"Jigglypuff…" Peach whispered with a tear trickling down her cheek. Metal Sonic turns to the princesses.

"So you know this Pokémon?" Metal Sonic asked. They answer with a nod. The robot turns to Wario once again. "Throw that in there with them." Wario complies, opens the cell door and throws the Trophy inside, nearly missing the girls.

"There. I'll be looking for more prey if you need me." Wario confirmed.

"I will see to it that these two don't escape." Metal Sonic told Wario. The latter nods and leaves the dungeon. Metal Sonic stays behind and scans the room for intruders. Above the robot and the cell, the same mysterious figure from earlier watches them from a beam. He jumps down and lands behind a steel crate. Metal Sonic continues until a small gear lands to his right. He turns to pick it up and analyze it until the figure jumps out from behind the crate with a uniquely-shaped beam-conjuring sword in his hands.

"Back Slash!" The figure shouted as he struck Metal Sonic clean in the back, sending him flying towards the wall. The robot crashes and falls to the floor front first. The beam emanating from the sword dissipates and the figure is revealed to have fair skin, blond hair and blue eyes. He wore a black long-sleeved shirt over a red-and-silver vest, orange, red and silver shorts with brown strap-like pads on his knees and ankles, red shoes, and a silver pendant.

"Who are you?" Peach asked in total surprise.

"I'll tell you when we get out of here." The young swordsman answered with a neutral English accent as he destroyed the cell door, entered the cell, and tapped the trophy's base, materializing Jigglypuff. The Balloon Pokémon awoke with a shake of its head.

"Jiggly?" Jigglypuff chirped in confusion.

"I'm glad that you're okay, Jigglypuff." Zelda said. She and Peach then turned to the stranger.

"We couldn't thank you enough, sir." Peach thanked. Nearby, Metal Sonic begins to recover and sees a Dark Blaster beside him.

"No thanks are necessary, Princess. Now we should get out of here before…" The stranger began before he gets a vision of an event in the future. This vision depicts of Metal Sonic shooting all of them with a Dark Blaster and turning them into trophies. After the vision, he hears the Dark Blaster charging and being fired at them. "Look out!" He pushes both princesses out of the way of the projectiles before narrowly dodging another.

"How dare you release my prisoners?!" Metal Sonic scorned.

"I only did this to keep you from imprisoning more." The stranger answered, pointing his sword at the robot. Metal Sonic scans the sword.

"That weapon. You are known as Shulk, wielder of the legendary Monado, am I right?" Metal Sonic asked.

"Monado?" Peach asked Zelda.

"That's right. And this sword will be the one to send you to the scrap heap!" Shulk said as he activates the Monado's Buster Mode. Metal Sonic charges a Spin Dash and shoots towards him full-force, but Shulk dodges in time and counters with a swing of his Monado. Metal Sonic flies up into the air and delivers a Homing Attack, but the Mechonis Slayer blocks it and lands a clean slash to his torso. Shulk tries to strike again, but Metal Sonic counters with his Ring Spark Field, temporarily electrocuting him.

"You've got quite the skill and speed, for a robot." Shulk complimented.

"I have been built to match the abilities of my greatest rival, Sonic the Hedgehog." Metal Sonic told his opponent.

"True, but even you must have your limits." Shulk replies to that as he switches from Buster Mode to Smash Mode. Shulk strikes him clean in the torso with his Monado, knocking him out with one attack. Jigglypuff and the princesses are impressed with his skill.

"That was some impressive swordsmanship coming from you, Shulk." Zelda complimented.

"Thank you." Shulk thanked. "Now, let's bail out of this place." The four ran out of the dungeon. However, Metal Sonic was not one to give up so easily. He had enough strength to activate the alarm in the cell.

"No one… must… escape." Metal Sonic said before completely shutting down.

_To be continued..._

* * *

***All of the Egg Pawns have either been defeated or have already fled. Alvin, Simon, and Brittany come down from the turrets***

**Simon: Those were some strong bots.**

**Pit: I know, Simon. Even Pittoo was exhausted.**

**Dark Pit: *groans* I told you to quit calling me that.**

**Pit: Sorry.**

**Brittany: But what do we do about the ones we did defeat?**

**Me: Hmm… Maybe Tails can tell us what made them this strong. Pit, Mason, Sofia, care to help me carry these parts to Tails' room?**

**Pit: Certainly.**

**Sofia: I hope they know what we should.**

**Mason: C'mon, princess. When have any of Tails' inventions failed?**

**Sofia: Good point.**

**Me: I agree. Let's get these things to Tails. As for you readers, reviews are much obliged. I'll be seeing you in the next chapter.**


	13. Chapter 13

***After returning to the studio, I enter Tails' workshop and see him with his handheld alongside the two children with squid-like hair***

**Tails: Archer! You're back.**

**Me: That's right. And these two are…?**

**Tails: Oh, right. This is Ian and his sister, Isabella. They're from Inkopolis. They said you called them here before you left for Titania.**

**Me: Oh, yeah. I remember. Ian, Isabella, it's very nice to meet you.**

**Ian: Same to you.**

**Isabella: I don't suppose you can give us a tour of your base.**

**Me: Why, certainly, Isabella. I'm sure you and your brother will love it here at Cobalt Key Studios. (My production company's name) In the meantime, how about I let my readers enjoy this new chapter I wrote?**

**Ian: Sure thing.**

* * *

Super Smash Bros: Journey into the Core

Chapter 13: Prison Break, Part 2

A few miles southwest of the underground base, Mario and Pit are fighting the pixel creatures. Among them were Goombas, Paragoombas, Fly Guys, Monoeyes, Boom Stompers, Clubberskulls, and Nutskis. Mario side smashes a Paragoomba into a Fly Guy, sending both flying and flung four Fireballs at a Clubberskull. Pit managed to handle taking on three Fly Guys, five Boom Stompers, and two Nutskis. He knocks away two Boom Stompers with his Upperdash Arm and shoots the others with his Light Bow. With that, all of the pixelated creatures are defeated.

"Whew! Those guys were persistent." Pit noted.

"I… agree." Mario breathed.

"We should find someone to help us out." The angel suggested.

"Good idea. We should head east of here." Mario said in agreement. But as they were about to get some progress, a cackle filled the air. "That sinister laugh… I know that anywhere."

"Even if you did find someone strong, you'll never win!" Bowser Jr. called out from his Junior Clown Car, which carried a Subspace Bomb.

"Oh, is that so? You won't be so smug when we take that Bomb off you." Mario sneered.

"Well, you better catch me first!" Bowser Jr. taunted as he took off in the east. Mario and Pit gave chase. After catching up to Junior after a few miles, Mario jumps up as high as he could and tries to knock it off the Junior Clown Car. Seeing Pit jump for the bomb, Mario assists him with a boost, but alas, Junior rose up to prevent Pit from reaching. "Ha-ha! You missed me!" With that taunt, Junior flies away with the bomb.

"Great! Now what do we do, Pit?" The red-garbed plumber asked.

"Well, we might as well keep on going while we can." Pit answered.

"I suppose you're right. Let's go." Mario agreed to it and continued toward the east.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the villains' underground base, Shulk is leading the princesses and Jigglypuff out of the base in an attempt to escape. They fought their way past Koopa Troops, Goombas, Clubberskulls, Octoroks, Egg Pawns, and many other creatures. After exterminating the enemies along the way, they stop and rest behind a wall to keep hidden from any enemies ahead.

"Thank you for the rescue, Shulk, but do you know the way out of here?" Zelda asked with doubt.

"I've been in here for two days spying on the villains here, so I know the fastest way." Shulk noted, but Zelda's doubts were confirmed as the alarm began blaring around the entire base.

"Well, does the fastest way out include not fighting those creatures?" Peach asked the Mechonis slayer.

"Why?" Shulk questioned.

"We've got company coming!" Zelda warned as more of the creatures came from all directions.

"If we're getting out of here, then we'll just have to fight our way out." Shulk said with a confident look in his eyes as he unsheathes his Monado. He immediately starts slashing at a few of the enemies.

(**Cue battle music: Menace – Fire Emblem: Awakening)**

Shulk knocks away four Octoroks and a Koopa Paratroopa. Two Egg Pawns attempt to strike from behind, but Shulk notices this and countered with a side slash. He then kicks three Goombas to the ground. More enemies began to surround the Mechonis slayer. They charge at him, but he triggers the Jump Art on his Monado and leaps high into the air, evading the assault and as a result, caused the enemies to crash into each other.

Zelda and Peach are battling numerous enemies side by side as they surround the two princesses. Zelda deflects an Octorok's projectile with her Naryu's Love and sends it further with Din's Fire. Peach blocked four attacks from an Egg Pawn with her parasol and used it to swat away an Octorok and two Koopa Troopas.

Jigglypuff knocked away a group of Egg Pawns and Clubberskulls with its Rollout. Two Koopa Troopas surround the Balloon Pokémon, but it anticipated this and lulled them to sleep with Sing. It then took its chance and knocked them away with another Rollout. That attack was enough to clear a path out of the base.

"The way is clear! Let's move it!" Shulk commanded as he took off. Peach, Zelda, and Jigglypuff followed after him. After more running and fighting, they see sunlight at the end of the hallway.

"There's the exit!" Zelda confirmed.

"Almost there!" Shulk mused in agreement. They were about to make their getaway when Dr. Eggman appeared from above in his Egg Mobile and blocked the exit.

"Going somewhere?" Dr. Eggman questioned.

"Yes, we are. And that somewhere is out of this place!" Shulk sneered as he took out his Monado.

"I'm afraid that won't happen." Dr. Eggman mused as he snapped his fingers. As he did, a fully functioning and repaired Metal Sonic appeared beside him.

"Remember me?" Metal Sonic questioned.

"I wish we didn't." Peach shuddered.

"I figured he suffered some heavy damage when I heard the alarm go off. I immediately repaired him and upgraded his cybernetics." Dr. Eggman explained.

"Upgraded?" Zelda asked.

"Metal Sonic, show them your newfound strength." Dr. Eggman commanded. Metal Sonic responds by charging headfirst at Shulk. The Monado wielder blocks an incoming punch and two kicks. He parries another kick.

"Get out of here! I'll catch up." Shulk commanded the princesses.

"We can't leave. Not without you, Shulk." Zelda argued.

"I'll be fine. Go!" Shulk countered. Zelda and Peach look at each other in contemplation, but decided to escape. Jigglypuff follows as Shulk continues his battle against Metal Sonic.

Shulk, having fought Metal Sonic earlier, swings his sword to block any incoming attacks and deal a bit of damage. Metal Sonic dealt his share of damage, but it wasn't enough to take the Mechonis slayer down. He tries a last resort: his V. Maximum Overdrive. He unleashes his attack, but Shulk was quick on his feet and countered at the last second with an upward slash. The attack sent Metal Sonic flying towards Eggman. Shulk takes his chance and runs to the exit.

"Oh, no you don't!" Dr. Eggman sneered as he activated the base's lockdown. The doors began to close on the Mechonis slayer.

"Shulk, hurry!" Peach called out. Shulk decided to use his Speed Art to run towards the door at breakneck speed. The door was close to closing on him, but he slides across the ground and under the door just in time.

"Are you okay?" Zelda asked with worry.

"I'll be fine. I've been through worse." Shulk answered. "Now then, should we get going?"

"Yeah. We were in the middle of looking for Mario and Link when we were kidnapped." Peach explained.

"Mario and Link, I've heard of them, but I've never met them before." Shulk confessed.

"Well, if we manage to find them, you'll get your chance." Zelda reassured with a warm smile.

"Thanks for that, err…" Shulk stuttered, not knowing their names.

"Zelda. Princess Zelda. This is Princess Peach and Jigglypuff. Thanks again for rescuing us." Zelda introduced herself, Peach, and Jigglypuff and thanks him.

"You're very welcome. Now, we should go." Shulk directed as he began to walk away from the base. Peach, Zelda, and Jigglypuff followed after him.

* * *

***After the tour, I explain to Ian and Isabella what is going on right now***

**Isabella: Yikes!**

**Ian: I hate to see what would happen to Inkopolis if anyone like DJ Octavio got his grubby tentacles on something like that.**

**Me: DJ Octavio?**

**Ian: He's the leader of an evil race called Octarians. They live in Octo Valley and are behind the theft of the Great Zapfish.**

**Me: I see.**

***Isabella's phone starts to ring. The music playing from it has an upbeat feeling***

**Sora: *comes in with Blaze, Crow, and Sofia* What in the world is that music?**

**Crow: Whatever it is, it's got a nice beat.**

**Ian: Oh, that's the music of the Squid Sisters. Not only they're the best music duo of Inkopolis, they're the hostesses of the Plaza's News Program.**

**Isabella: Speaking of news, I just got a call from Jimmy. He told me he and Traci signed us up for the Splat Wars tournament.**

**Sofia: Splat Wars tournament?**

**Ian: It's basically a knockout tournament where teams of four compete in Turf War battles.**

**Isabella: I'm not sure what else he said over the phone, but he did say the grand prize is a star-shaped gemstone.**

***We ponder on the description of the prize for a moment and then, it came to us***

**Blaze: You guys had the same thought, don't you?**

**Crow: No doubt about it.**

**Ian: What are you guys talking about?**

**Sora: Your friend did say it was a star-shaped gem, right?**

**Ian &amp; Isabella: Yeah.**

**Sofia: I knew it.**

**Me: This may come as a surprise to you two, but the tournament's grand prize you told us about is actually a Crystal Star.**

***Both Inklings gasp in surprise***

**Me: So now that you know, winning that tournament has just become your top priority.**

**Ian: You're right. We need to get to Inkopolis right away.**

**Me: We'll take you there. I'll be sure to design your weaponry for the tournament.**

**Ian: It's a good thing the tournament starts in only two short days.**

**Me: That's plenty of time to finish my designs. I'll be heading to my workshop to get started. In the meantime, I'll let you readers leave your reviews. Archer out.**


	14. Chapter 14

***We just arrived in Octo Valley. My group and I are accompanying Capt. Cuttlefish, who is bringing the Crystal Star to the designated exchange point***

**Ian: Is this going to work? You don't know DJ Octavio the way we do.**

**Me: Trust me on this. I had someone call in a favor.**

***We notice a robot floating DJ stage with a turntable, two metal fists and four cannons. Mounted on the turntable were some wasabi stems. Beside him were a group of Octarians and the Squid Sisters bound to each other***

**Vivian: That's DJ Octavio?**

**Isabella: That's him. Creepy, isn't he?**

**Clio: How are we going to save the Squid Sisters and keep the Crystal Star in our hands?**

**Me: Perhaps I have an idea.**

***Everyone gathers around me. While I explain the plan to them, you readers enjoy the new chapter of JITC***

* * *

Super Smash Bros.: Journey into the Core

Chapter 14: A Fighter's Ambition

In a dense forest just a few miles west of the underground base, a lone man stood along a cliff. He has pale skin and black hair. His signature attire is composed of a white karate gi with the sleeves torn off, a black martial arts belt, and bare feet. Around his head is a red headband and he also wore red martial arts gloves. Over his right shoulder, he carries a white duffel bag containing important items. He looks up at the sky and spots some black pixels raining down. He leaps down the cliff, leaving the duffel bag behind. He runs over to where the black pixels are landing and they form enemies unfamiliar to him. He prepares to fight the unknown enemies.

He delivers a three-punch combo against a Goomba. He then deals a wind-back kick and hits two Flame Chomps and three Kihunters. A Koopa Paratroopa is dive bombing at him, but he counters the attack with his Shoryuken. More of the enemies surround him. He anticipates this by unleashing his Tatsumaki Senpukyaku, knocking away any enemy that came close. He continues fighting against the mysterious enemies until they all disappear. He starts to pant in exhaustion, but remains standing. He hears a groan behind him. He turns around and notices a woman lying on the ground. She has golden blond hair tied in a shoulder-length ponytail by a red band with bangs framing her face, pale skin and cerulean blue eyes. She wore a form fitting blue jumpsuit with pink markings on her back and chest. She also wore a pair of Jet Boots and holstered to her waist was a blaster that fires pulses of electricity. The man runs over and helps her up.

"Are you alright?" The martial artist asked the downed woman.

"I… I'm fine." She told him.

"What happened?" He asked.

"I was in the middle of training when these Kihunters and Zoomers ambushed me and stole my Power Suit." She explained to him. "I fought my hardest, but I never knew they'd be that strong."

"I see that. I'll help you get your armor back." The man told her with an approving look in his eyes.

"Thank you. Name's Samus, by the way. Samus Aran." The woman, known as Samus, introduced herself.

"It's an honor, Samus. I'm Ryu." Ryu introduced himself. "Where did the thieves go?"

"I saw them heading to some floating island. We can head there in my gunship." Samus recommended.

"That's a good idea. Lead the way." Ryu said in agreement.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the small town, Meta Knight, Little Mac, Pikachu, and Kirby have recently defeated all of the enemies. Now they are contemplating on what happened to Peach and Zelda.

"How can we find the princesses at this rate?" Little Mac questioned.

"Maybe we can find Snake and Lucario. I fought alongside them and found the princesses before while I was trying to reclaim my ship, the Halberd." Meta Knight thought aloud.

"Pika, Pikachu." Pikachu chirped in.

"What is it, Pikachu?" Little Mac asked. Pikachu then told them in his unique language where Lucario can be found.

"You know where Lucario is?" Meta Knight asked. Pikachu nods. "Then lead the way." Pikachu runs ahead towards the south. The others follow shortly.

* * *

In the underground base, Dr. Eggman has reported to Bowser about the rescue of Peach, Zelda, and Jigglypuff carried out by Shulk.

"WHAT?! Are you saying some swordsman busted them out?!" Bowser barked in rage, complete with flames coming from out his mouth.

"Well, I hate admitting this, but, yes, he did." Dr. Eggman admitted. The doors to the room they are in open and Bowser Jr. and Dark Pit entered with the latter carrying a Trophy.

"At least someone's doing their job. What have you got for us?" Bowser questioned.

"We have just captured another Trophy." Dark Pit reported as he dropped the Trophy in front of the Koopa King. It depicted a blue, bipedal frog-like Pokémon with white bubbles on its elbows and knees. Its upper thighs sport two four-sided stars. It also has webbed feet and its pink, scarf-like tongue wrapped around its neck conceals its mouth.

"What is that?" Dr. Eggman asked.

"A Pokémon. And judging from its appearance, I'd say this one is called a Greninja." Bowser Jr. reported.

"Excellent work, my boy. I'll be sure to give you two a new assignment when I have the chance." Bowser commanded, petting his son's head.

"Thank you, papa." Bowser Jr. thanked his father. He and Dark Pit left afterwards.

"And as for you…" Bowser continued, getting ready to blast Eggman with his Flame.

"Please, Bowser, I beg of you. I'll do anything to make it up to you! I swear! Just give me another chance!" Dr. Eggman pleaded, kneeling down. The flames around Bowser's mouth dissipated.

"You're just thankful I have another mission for you." Bowser told him.

"Ah, thank you, Bowser." Dr. Eggman thanked as he bowed to him.

"Now then, I realized that your robots haven't returned with the Trophy you sent them to retrieve." Bowser began.

"You're right. It's been over two days since then." Dr. Eggman mused.

"I want you and Mewtwo to find those robots and figure out where that Trophy is. And I also want details on Wolf's whereabouts." Bowser commanded. "I will not tolerate failure, Eggman."

"I understand, Bowser." Dr. Eggman complied as he left the room after boarding his Egg Mobile. Bowser turns to the screens and watches over the other villains' progress with a malicious grin.

* * *

***My group is bringing the Crystal Star to Octavio. He spots us***

**DJ Octavio: Ah. You showed.**

**Derek: We have what you want. *pulls out the Crystal Star***

**DJ Octavio: Perfect. Hand it to one of my Octarians.**

***Derek complies and gives it to an Octoling***

**Vivian: Now the Squid Sisters.**

**DJ Octavio: Very well.**

***Another Octoling unties the Squid Sisters. They run over to us***

**Callie: Thank you for rescuing us!**

**Marie: We couldn't be any happier.**

**DJ Octavio: Now, if you don't mind…**

***DJ Octavio flies away and the Octarians follow***

**Ness: What were you thinking, Archer?!**

**Lucas: Now he has the Crystal Star!**

**Me: Oh, does he, now? *I pull out the real Crystal Star out***

**Sofia: Wait a minute. What did you really give him?**

**Me: Watch this.**

***I pull out a remote trigger and press it. We witness an ink explosion a fair distance away***

**Ian: Remote-triggered Splat Bomb. Nice.**

**Me: Now let's head back to Inkopolis. You two have a tournament to host.**

**Ness: But isn't the Crystal Star the prize for the winner?**

**Callie: Don't worry about that. Before this happened, we crafted a prize that's even better.**

**Marie: Which means that gemstone's all yours.**

**Sofia: Thank you both.**

**Callie: Anytime.**

**Marie: We're more than happy to help out.**

**Me: Now that we have what we came here for, time to see the Splat Wars tournament take action. You readers leave a review and…**

**Callie and Marie: Stay fresh!**


	15. Chapter 15

***Ian and Isabella are in the shooting range testing out their new weaponry. They turn around and see me staring up at the cloudless sky***

**Isabella: Still disappointed about Iwata's death?**

**Me: Perhaps. Iwata was a very kind man, with a heart as big as Shanghai Tower. It almost broke my heart that he's gone.**

**Ian: Yeah, we all have our ways to forget that heartbreaking day.**

**Isabella: I hear you, brother. Daisy's been crying about Iwata for a whole hour.**

**Me: A whole hour?**

**Ian: Yeah. Ness told me earlier she locked herself in your workshop. She's been in there since.**

**Isabella: Do you think you could talk to her? Maybe calm her down a bit?**

**Me: I could do that. It's a good thing I finished the new chapter while this was going on.**

***I head inside and make my way to the workshop***

* * *

Super Smash Bros.: Journey into the Core

Chapter 15: A Royal Greeting

Sonic and Mega Man are helping Rosalina on the search for Mario and Link. They searched high and low for them for five hours, but they were unsuccessful. The three of them stop at a shady spot in the forest to rest. Mega Man decides to keep watch for any of the creatures that could be lurking.

"Look, Rosalina, we've been searching for five hours. I'm not sure if we can find them." Sonic noted.

"We'll find them. I'm sure of it." Rosalina countered. While searching, Mega Man spots a fortress in the distance.

"Hey, guys. I think I see a fortress up ahead." Mega Man reported. Sonic gets up and looks ahead.

"Hey, Mega Man's right." Sonic agreed. He turns to Rosalina. "Do you think Mario and Link could be in there?"

"There's only one way to find out, Sonic. Let's move." Rosalina commanded as she took off toward the fortress with Sonic and Mega Man close behind.

* * *

After exiting the small town, Meta Knight, Pikachu, Kirby, and Little Mac are on their way to look for Lucario. Their expedition led them to an ice-capped mountain. They begin to climb the mountain and once they reach the top, they find the Aura Pokémon meditating on top of a stone peak. Once it senses their arrival, it jumps off the peak and faces the four.

"Meta Knight, Pikachu, Kirby, it is an honor to see you once again." Lucario greeted them via telepathy.

"We are pleased to see you as well, Lucario. This is Little Mac. We met him at a small town north of here." Meta Knight greeted and introduced the Bronx boxer.

"It's nice to meet you, Lucario." Little Mac greeted. Lucario greeted him with a bow.

"So, Pikachu, I take it you and your allies are searching for me and Snake, is that right?" Lucario asked. The Electric Mouse Pokémon nods and explains to them about Ghirahim and Dark Pit abducting Peach and Zelda. "I see. I shall assist you in your mission."

"Thank you, Lucario. We should start searching for Snake in the east." Meta Knight thanked and pointed to the east.

"I'll lead the way." Lucario mused as he took off down the mountain. The others followed after him.

* * *

Sonic, Rosalina, and Mega Man have reached the fortress and decided to enter. Even in a desolate area, there are pixelated creatures lurking around the halls. Along the way, they took them down one by one. The three of them eventually reach what looked like a throne room.

"Could this be a throne room?" Sonic asked.

"I can tell from the décor that it is." Rosalina mused as Mega Man scanned the room. He then spotted a golden glow from behind the throne.

"Hey, there's something behind the throne." Mega Man reported.

"Could it be a Trophy of someone?" Rosalina asked.

"Perhaps it is. I'll go and get it." Mega Man suggested as he made a break for the Trophy behind the throne, but just as he was about to reach it, a gigantic hammer nearly crushes him. He looks over to whoever wielded the hammer. It was the self-proclaimed ruler of Dream Land, King Dedede.

"Hands off my prize!" King Dedede shouted at the Blue Metal Hero. Sonic and Rosalina run over to him.

"King Dedede, what are you doing?!" Sonic questioned.

"If you want this Trophy, you're going to have to beat me for it." King Dedede explained as he prepped for battle.

"I never wanted to fight you, but you left us no other choice." Sonic scorned as he, Mega Man, and Rosalina began to fight King Dedede.

The King of Dream Land swung his massive hammer at Sonic, but he used his amazing speed to evade the attack and counter with a Homing Attack. This gave Rosalina and her Luma a chance to strike with her Forward Smash. Mega Man starts to shoot at the king with a Charge Shot from his Mega Buster. King Dedede blocks the attacks with his hammer. The Dream Land king now starts to throw a Gordo at them. Sonic uses his Spin Dash to deflect it, knocking King Dedede to the wall. The king shakes off the damage and uses his Jet Hammer to try and knock Rosalina out of the castle, but the Luma intercepted the attack, leaving him open to a Charge Shot/Homing Attack combo from Mega Man and Sonic. The attack knocked him to the wall hard enough to turn him into a Trophy. The three Smashers were exhausted but victorious.

"Whew. I sure am glad that's over." Sonic breathed.

"Now, for that Trophy." Mega Man added as he went over to behind the throne and picked up the Trophy from behind it. The Trophy depicted of a young boy around 8-9 years of age with pale skin, brown hair, and black eyes. His attire is composed of a red shirt with a light blue "1" on the front, black shorts, and blue shoes with green socks.

"I wonder who this is." Rosalina wondered.

"Well, there's only one way find out." Mega Man told her as he tapped the base, reviving the boy. He awakens with a daze.

"What happened?" The boy asked. Sonic looks over to King Dedede's Trophy.

"It's a long story. Anyway, I'm Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog. This is Rosalina and Mega Man. And you are?" Sonic asked for his name.

"Oh, uh, you can just call me Villager." The young boy answered.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Villager." Rosalina greeted with a bow. "Can you tell us what happened?"

"Well, one minute I was watching over Smashville, the next some black creatures came and attacked me. I fought them as much as I could, but there were too many of them." Villager explained.

"And you were captured and brought here?" Mega Man asked. Villager nods. "Figures. I'll bet Bowser Jr.'s behind this."

"Indeed I am!" A voice cackled. The four of them look up to a hole in the ceiling and noticed Bowser Jr. in his Junior Clown Car.

"I should've known!" Rosalina spat at Junior.

"I must say I'm quite surprised to see that you have taken down King Dedede." Bowser Jr. commented with a sarcastic tone.

"That's right, and you're next." Sonic called him out.

"I'd love to play, but there's something I have to do first." Bowser Jr. brushed them off as he dropped a Subspace Bomb that is set to detonate in four minutes and takes off. The Smashers' reaction was simple: get out! When they began to escape, however, Mega Man looked over to the Trophy of King Dedede. True, the King of Dream Land attacked them, but even he does not deserve a fate worse than death. Mega Man rushed over to the Trophy and picked it up. He then joined the others in the evacuation. The bomb was already down to fifteen seconds as the four of them made it out of the fortress and out of the bomb's blast radius, just as it detonated and the rift swallowed the fortress.

"Whew! We made it." Villager sighed. He looked over to the King Dedede Trophy Mega Man placed down nearby.

"Why would you bring him out here?" Villager asked Mega Man.

"Something in my mainframe told me that even a villain like him doesn't deserve that." Mega Man admitted, pointing to the Subspace rift.

"Well, do you think he could be a trusting ally?" Rosalina asked.

"Well, if we want to find out, we'll just ask him ourselves." Mega Man answered as he revived the King of Dream Land. He awakens, still dizzy from the battle. Once he spots the other Smashers, he assumes a defensive stance.

"Watch it, Dedede! We don't want a fight." Sonic defended. "We just want to ask you why you of all people were following the villains' orders."

"Alright, if it's an explanation you want, I'll give it to you." King Dedede complied as he sat down under a tree, ready to explain to them what had happened this day.

_To be continued…_

* * *

***I reach my workshop door and unlock it with my primary key. I come inside and see Princess Daisy crying in front of my desk***

**Me: Uh, Daisy?**

**Daisy: *turns around and sees me* What do you want?**

**Me: I just want to talk. The Inklings told me you've been in here crying about Iwata's passing for over an hour.**

**Daisy: Oh, you heard?**

**Me: Yeah, so I just want you to know that you're not alone. Mario, Luigi, Rosalina, we're all struck deep at this predicament.**

**Daisy: I… I understand. Thanks, Archer. That makes me feel a lot better.**

***She plants a kiss on my right cheek and leaves***

**Me: I'm glad she's happy again. Speaking of being happy, I'll be happy to see you readers are willing to RRF. Archer out.**


	16. Chapter 16

***Chase Young, Jack Spicer, and a gathering of Jack-Bots are near the Big Golden Guitar, where he has tied up Ahsoka, Vanellope, and the Inklings. Jack comes down with a dark red pendant with bat wings***

**Chase: Ah, yes, the Pendant of the Vampire King. Whoever wears this can make anyone into their servant when they gaze into the wearer's eyes.**

**Vanellope: Give it up, Chase Young! You don't need to do this!**

**Ahsoka: She's right! The Monks beat you before, they can do it again!**

**Chase: Hmm… you're right. But this time will be different. Untie these two. I want to test this out.**

***Two Jack-Bots comply and untie Ahsoka and Vanellope***

**Jack: What are you doing? You're letting them go?**

**Chase: You'll see, Spicer. Pendant of the Vampire King!**

***The pendant glows red. The Inklings watch in horror as they witness Ahsoka and Vanellope falling into the pendant's light. Their eyes gain a creepy red tint***

**Raimundo: Let them go, Chase Young!**

**Chase: *Turns around* I'm afraid you're too late. Two of your friends already fight for me now. And now, you're next!**

***The Twilight appears and my team jumps out***

**Me: Don't be so sure, Chase Young!**

**Anakin: *sees Ahsoka possessed* Snips…**

**Chase: Fine. If you're all so eager to fall by my hand, so be it.**

***We begin fighting the Heylin and the possessed Ahsoka and Vanellope***

* * *

Super Smash Bros.: Journey into the Core

Chapter 16: Clashing Swords

Outside the forest in the east, Robin, Link, Palutena, and Yoshi are following the Halberd to wherever it was going. Or at least they were until the flagship lost them when they left the woods.

"Robin, I'm sorry to disappoint you, but I'm afraid we've lost the ship." Palutena informed him.

"Yeah, I guess it gave us the slip when we got out of the forest." Robin sighed. "But I can assure you we can find that ship." Palutena smiles as the four of them continued onward until they stopped in front of a cliff where a dirt road is below.

"I'll bet this road leads us to where that flagship is." Robin deduced. Yoshi chirped in consideration. Robin suddenly noticed some people heading their way. "Get down!"

"What are you doing?" Palutena questioned after Robin pulled them behind a large enough boulder.

"Someone's coming." Robin whispered. They look down the cliff and see who it was.

* * *

On the dirt road below the cliff, Shulk is leading the Princesses and Jigglypuff on the search for Mario and Link. Right now, they're about to rest.

"Whew! I am exhausted!" Peach sighed as she sat in the grass. Jigglypuff came and joined her.

"We're all exhausted, Princess, but we're getting close to finding Mario or Link." Shulk informed them.

"I agree. There's a good chance we could encounter them on the way." Zelda assumed. From the cliff, Link's group heard their conversation.

"Did you hear that? They must be talking about you and Mario, but why?" Robin asked Link. Link noticed Zelda among Shulk's group. Believing Shulk to be working for the villains, his expression changed to anger.

"I'll continue on ahead and…" Shulk began, but then gets a vision of the future. His vision depicted of an angry Link jumping from the cliff below and attacking Shulk with his Master Sword. After the vision ended, he noticed Link jump from the cliff, sword in hand. Shulk anticipated this from his vision and blocked the attack with his Monado. Peach and Zelda gasped in shock.

"It's Link!" Zelda called out. She looks up from the cliff and noticed Robin, Yoshi, and Palutena. Shulk pushes Link back as the rest of Link's group jumped down and joined the Hero of Time.

**(Battle BGM: Final Fantasy X – Crisis/Peril)**

Link swung his Master Sword at the Mechonis Slayer, but Shulk blocked each attack and countered with an upward slash. Link switched to his Hero's Bow and fired three arrows. Shulk deflected all three projectiles with his Monado. Shulk decides to even the odds by switching to his Buster Arts. They continue pitting their swords against each other, but the added power from the Monado, Shulk managed to best the Hero of Time and turn him into a Trophy with one final strike. The Mechonis Slayer was exhausted, but victorious in battle. He approaches the Trophy of Link. He looks over to everyone around him before reviving the Hero of Time. He wakes up and notices Shulk. He gets up fast and was about to unsheathe his sword when Shulk stopped him.

"Link, listen to me! You've got it all wrong! I'm the one who rescued the princesses!" Shulk reasoned with him. The Hero of Time released the grip of his sword in response. Shulk smiled when he noticed that he believed him. Yoshi noticed Peach, Zelda, and Jigglypuff among the group and flutter jumps in joy.

"I thank you for finding us, Shulk." Palutena smiled.

"Wait, how do you know my name?" Shulk questioned.

"Palutena is the Goddess of Light. There is no one on Earth or Skyworld she doesn't know." Zelda answered.

"Right, but why would Link attack us?"

"I can answer that." Robin spoke up. "The reason Link attacked you is most likely that he believes you're working for the villains." Link was pretty embarrassed when he heard Robin's answer.

"Hey, there's no need to apologize, Link." Shulk told him with a grin. "Right now, we still need to find Mario and fast."

"Perhaps I can assist you." Palutena spoke up. "Pit found and fought alongside him before. I have a feeling they're fighting together again. I shall communicate with him." She then closed her eyes and focused on Pit's location.

* * *

Speaking of Pit, he and Mario are currently in a plain outside Skyworld fighting a slew of pixelated creatures composed of Reapers, Koopa Troopas, Paragoombas, and Clubberskulls. They fought as hard as they could. After what seemed like hours, all of the pixelated enemies have either been defeated or have fled.

"Man, we're getting nowhere if these guys keep coming." Mario noted.

"I'll say." Pit added. They were about to proceed when he got a telepathic message from Palutena.

"_Pit, can you hear me?_"

"Read you loud and clear, Lady Palutena. What happened?" Pit asked her.

"_I managed to find Link in the forest, but we were attacked. We fended them off with Yoshi when a dark copy of Link appeared. We would've lost if Robin hadn't appeared._" Palutena explained.

"Wait. Who's Robin?" Pit asked cutting her off.

"_I'll explain the full story when we regroup. Anyway, thanks to him, we found the Princesses. Have you found Mario yet? Where are you now?_"

"I sure did! We just left Skyworld and are about to meet with you."

"_Perfect. We'll meet with you at the lake._"

"Be right there." Pit responded as the telepathic connection ended. "Come on, Mario. Lady Palutena managed to find everyone."

"Good. We should hurry while we can." Mario commanded as he took off for the lake, with Pit following close behind. As they traversed across the field, a dark figure hid in the grass, watching their movements. When they ran by, oblivious to the figure, it came out and followed them to the lake.

* * *

***We were on the ground defeated by Chase and his soldiers***

**Chase: Pathetic! And to think you and your friends were a challenge last time.**

**Raimundo: You'll never get away with this, Chase Young!**

**Chase: But I already have. And now you will serve me forever!**

***Chase was about to use his Pendant of the Vampire King on us when a sound from my wrist-com went off***

**Chase: You got lucky. Let's get out of here.**

***Chase, Jack, and their possessed allies leave. We get up in time to see them make their getaway***

**Kimiko: Shoot! They're gone!**

**Anakin: And with Snips and Vanellope too.**

**Me: *I untie the Inklings from their binds* We'll deal with them later, Skywalker. Right now we need to return to base, or what's left of it. You readers may RRF. Archer out.**


	17. Chapter 17

**(We return to the studio and I open the door to my office to find the Guardians of the Galaxy in there)**

**Rocket: What took you so long?**

**Me: Sorry, Rocket, I had to go somewhere.**

**Groot: I am Groot.**

**Me: Oh, nowhere special, Groot. Now what is it you came here for?**

**Star-Lord: Well, apparently, we were assigned to deliver an Infinity Stone to the Collector and we came to tell you that… uh…**

**Drax: The stone was stolen!**

**Me: What?!**

**Gamora: We were headed to the Collector in Knowhere, when we were suddenly ambushed on the way.**

**Rocket: I managed to catch a short glimpse of who attacked us. He was in some kind of black armor and I can hear metallic breathing before I passed out.**

**Me: Black armor, metallic breathing… Kylo.**

**Star-Lord: Kylo?**

**Me: Kylo Ren, a relentless new Sith Lord modeled after Anakin's previous incarnation, Darth Vader.**

**Groot: I am Groot?**

**Me: No, he's a bringer of truth and prosperity across the galaxy. Of course he's dangerous! I need to tell the Jedi, now!**

**(I exit my office to tell the Jedi what happened with the Guardians of the Galaxy close behind)**

* * *

Super Smash Bros.: Journey into the Core

Chapter 17: On the Floating Island

Inside the Gunship, where it has a yellow-orange color with some distinguishable hull lines, Samus and Ryu are flying to the floating Isle of the Ancients to recover Samus' stolen Power Suit. Samus was piloting the ship while Ryu was keeping lookout for any incoming hostiles coming their way. Speaking of hostiles, a familiar purple skeletal-like dragon is flying their way and blasts the ship with his fireballs.

"What was that?!" Ryu asked.

"The ship's under attack." Samus stated.

"Who's attacking us?" Ryu asked. Samus looked onward and noticed the skeletal-like dragon. She scowls upon seeing him.

"Ridley."

"Ridley?" Ryu asked.

"He's a relentless Space Pirate from the planet Zebes." Samus explained to him as she grabbed her Paralyzer and engages the ship's Autopilot.

"What do you think you're doing?" Ryu questioned.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm heading out there to face him." Samus answered just as she climbed up outside.

"Not alone, you won't." Ryu calmly said as he followed her.

* * *

Atop the gunship, Samus prepared to battle Ridley on her own. He took notice of her and roared.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't my favorite arch-nemesis." Ridley said.

"The feeling's mutual, you snake!" Samus hissed.

"Hot-headed as always." Ridley taunted. "You may have defeated me with that blasted Power Suit before, but now, you're powerless!"

"That may be true, but I've learned some new techniques during my training." Samus informed the Space Pirate as she engaged him by performing a Boost Kick to his chest.

"Not bad, but I have been training as well." Ridley smirked as he performed a triple slash attack with his claws. Samus dodged his claws with ease and fired her Paralyzer at him. He simply blocked the attack with his right wing. Samus switches to her Plasma Whip and lassos Ridley in the tail. Ridley anticipated this and whipped his tail around, dragging Samus across the hull of the ship. She tries to get up, but Ridley pins her down with his claw. She attempts to escape, but her efforts were in vain.

"Look, I'll do you a big favor and spare your life and in exchange, you'll pledge your loyalty to the Emissary." Ridley offered.

"Shut your trap! There's no way I'd ever join the likes of them!" Samus hissed.

"Then, I'm afraid playtime is over." Ridley said as he raised his tail, ready to deal the finishing blow. Then, out of nowhere, Ridley was struck in the chest with a blast with a red energy ball. Samus looks behind her and sees that Ryu helped her with his Shakunetsu Hadoken.

"Ryu!"

"Looks like I came just in time." Ryu said as he helped her up on her feet. Ridley takes notice and scowls.

"You! You ruined my victory!" Ridley roared.

"Victory was never yours to begin with!" Ryu countered.

"Who are you to say what is and isn't mine?!" Ridley hissed. "Fine. I'll just defeat you both!"

* * *

Inside a hidden base in the Isle of the Ancients, a familiar red-haired Gerudo is watching over his allies' movements via security screens.

"Yes… everything is going according to plan." He quietly said. He turns his attention to a gigantic cell with Master Hand and Crazy Hand trapped inside.

"_You will not get the Supreme Smash Ball, Ganondorf_!" Master Hand yelled.

"Oh, but I will, Master Hand. As soon as the rift to Subspace opens, I'll need you and your brother's power to unlock the gate containing it. And once it opens, I will finally rule the entire Smash World!" Ganondorf laughed evilly as he returns to the security screens.

"_What do we do, brother?_" Crazy Hand asked his brother.

"_All we can do right now is hope the rest of the Smashers find us and rescue us._" Master Hand solemnly said as he witnessed from the cell the footage of Samus and Ryu battling Ridley.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the desert outside the power plant, Snake and Lana had managed to escape the fleet of enemies while hauling the Trophy of Wolf. They had managed to make a getaway by delaying the enemies using Lana's mystic barrier. However, their path got blocked by more Egg Pawns and numerous Pokémon.

"Drat!" Snake hissed. Then Eggman and Mewtwo appeared right above the fleet of enemies.

"Well, well, well. It's no wonder Wolf couldn't answer his com-link." Eggman said.

"Who are they?" Lana asked.

"Their names are Dr. Eggman and Mewtwo. I've heard about them from the Colonel before I came here." Snake answered.

"Oh, so you've heard of us, huh? Well I hope he told you enough because this will be your first and last encounter!" Mewtwo shouted as the Psychic-Type charged and fired a Shadow Ball. Both Snake and Lana scramble to evade it, dropping the Trophy of Wolf in the process. This gave Eggman the opportunity to grab it with his Egg Mobile's retractable arms.

"I got it! Go and deal with these peons, Mewtwo. I'll bring this one back to base." Eggman commanded. Mewtwo nods in compliance as the former takes off while the latter engages Snake and Lana.

* * *

**(I have explained to Anakin and Ahsoka, who was teaching Vanellope how to wield her own lightsaber, what had happened near Knowhere.)**

**Anakin: What?! Someone named Kylo Ren stole an Infinity Stone?!**

**Star-Lord: That's right and someone like him could become even stronger with that stone. We have to get it back.**

**Groot: I am Groot.**

**Rocket: Groot's right. For all we know, he could be on his way here right now.**

**Vanellope: Well, should he come here, I'll be ready to face him with this. (She reveals a custom-made lightsaber with a teal green blade)**

**Ahsoka: Vanellope, you shouldn't underestimate Kylo's power.**

**Drax: Ahsoka is right for once. We need to train ourselves as much as possible for our encounter against Kylo.**

**Me: Words of wisdom coming from Drax. How rare. You heard him, guys. Let's get to work. You readers may RRF if you choose to. Archer out.**


	18. Chapter 18

**(We meet with Rex and Cody, who smiled when they see us with the Spectral Flute. We then board the gunship and return to the Xiaolin Temple, only to find it empty)**

**Me: Hello?**

**Frank: Anybody here?**

**Nick: It's quiet.**

**Vanellope: Too quiet…**

**(We suddenly hear menacing laughter from atop the Shen Gong Wu vault. We turn around and see Jack Spicer and Chase Young)**

**Chase: Thank you so much for finding the Shen Gong Wu for us.**

**Rex: Not you two again!**

**Cody: Don't you two ever give up?**

**Jack: Apparently not, so give up the Wu while you still can.**

**Sonic: Hate to break this to you, but there are nine of us and only two of you.**

**Chase: Is that so? (Snaps fingers)**

**(An entire gathering of Heartless and Jack-Bots appear around us. We start fighting them off)**

* * *

Super Smash Bros.: Journey into the Core

Chapter 18: Reunited

At a hidden area in the desert, Wario is watching over the Trophies of his targets proudly. He dusts some small rubble off of the Trophy of Pichu with his hand when he gets a video message from Bowser Jr.

"What is it, Junior?" Wario asked.

"Wario, listen up. My dad requests your presence at the base. He has another target he wants you to capture." Junior informed him. "You'll know who it is when you arrive."

"I'm on my way!" Wario replied as he got on his trademark bike and rode away, unaware that a hidden figure was waiting for Wario to leave.

"Good. He's gone. Now to get what I came for." The figure said as she came out to rescue the Trophies.

* * *

Mario and Pit are on their way to regroup with Palutena, who had confirmed that she found Link as well as the Princesses. There were some Koopa Paratroopas, Paragoombas, Clubberskulls and Reapers that got in the way, but they managed to beat them. Soon, they reach the lake where everyone else was waiting.

"Mario!" Peach gasped, happy to see Mario again as she embraces him. Yoshi flutter jumps in joy seeing his best friend.

"Lady Palutena!" Pit called out to the Goddess of light.

"Mario, Pit. It is so nice to see you again." Palutena greeted them as the others came over to meet the two.

"So this is the famous Mario I've been hearing about." Shulk mused. Hearing his voice gained the red-garbed plumber's attention.

"I don't mean to be rude, but who are you two?" Mario asked.

"I think it's about time we did some explaining." Robin said as he sat on a rock, as did Shulk. "My name is Robin, tactician of Ylisse. I met Palutena when I was in pursuit of a flagship and noticed Link fighting a dark version of himself and was about to lose. I managed to help him out and defeat the dark half."

"I see that. And you are…?" Pit asked the blond swordsman.

"The name's Shulk. I'm the one who rescued the princesses and Jigglypuff from the villains who kidnapped them." Shulk gave them his name and explained what he did.

"Well, thank you, Shulk. I can't imagine what those villains would want with them." Pit said with a bit of disdain towards the villains that abducted Peach and Zelda.

"Neither can we, Pit." Palutena added. "Even I'm not sure what they want with them."

"Well, whatever it is, I can assure you all it isn't good." Robin pointed out. "Now let's find the flagship."

"Good idea, but do you have any clue as to where it went?" Zelda asked.

"Honestly, no, but if we split up, we'll be able to find it more easily." Robin replied.

"I suppose it could work." Peach nodded in agreement.

"Good. We'll split up into two groups. Mario, Link, Peach, Zelda and Yoshi will look in the east while Pit, Palutena, Shulk, Jigglypuff and I search the west." Robin explained. "Be sure to notify us when any of you finds it."

"Got it." Mario replied with a nod as the group of ten went their separate ways, in the hopes of finding the flagship.

* * *

Meanwhile, Lucario has led Meta Knight, Little Mac, Kirby and Pikachu to a desert area with an abandoned power plant in the distance. Little Mac looks around and sees no sign of Snake.

"I don't think I see him anywhere." Little Mac said with a hint of doubt.

"Calm yourself, Little Mac. We will find him. He should be somewhere in the area." Lucario told him with his telepathy. Then, almost as if on cue, they hear an explosion not too far away.

"Did you hear that?" Meta Knight asked them in a state of alert.

"Yeah. I bet it came from this way." Little Mac deduced, pointing towards the northwest.

"Let's go!" Lucario shouted telepathically as he took off towards the source of the explosion, with the others following close behind.

Snake and Lana are doing all they could to fight off any Egg Pawns and various Pokémon after Dr. Eggman took off with the Trophy of Wolf. Snake used as much of his explosive ammunition he could carry and Lana used her magic lightning spells, but there were too many of them to fight off. Mewtwo watched with a satisfied grin, but it didn't last as some of the Egg Pawns were obliterated by an Aura Sphere. Mewtwo looked to where the Aura Sphere came from and witnessed Lucario, Little Mac, Meta Knight, Kirby and Pikachu entering the fray. The Genetic Pokémon scowled upon seeing Lucario among the group.

"Insignificant whelp! How dare you?!" Mewtwo yelled telepathically.

"Snake! Are you alright?" Meta Knight asked.

"Yeah, thanks to you guys." Snake thanked them, but then remembers something. "Oh, this is Lana. I found her in the power plant not too far from here."

"Introductions can come later, Snake." Lucario reminded him with his telepathy.

"Do you honestly think that you can defeat the most powerful Pokémon in the planet?!" Mewtwo challenged as he engaged the group along with whatever Egg Pawns and Pokémon he has with him left.

_To be continued…_

* * *

**(We managed to defeat the Heartless and Jack-Bots. We turn our attention to Chase and Jack, the latter showing an obvious scowl)**

**Chuck: What now? You've got no more troops left.**

**Chase: You're right. Those were just decoys.**

**Nick: Decoys? What are you talking about?**

**(My wrist-com goes off)**

**Me: Archer here.**

**Silver: (Open channel) **_**Archer! We've got trouble! The Shen Gong Wu we found, they're gone!**_

**Me: What?!**

**Silver: **_**Someone had snuck into the base while you were gone and stole all of the Shen Gong Wu here!**_

**Me: Tell everyone what happened and put the base on high alert.**

**Silver: **_**Got it.**_** (Channel closes)**

**Chase: Have fun finding them, if you can. (Leaves with Jack)**

**Frank: What just happened?!**

**Rex: Chase and Jack happened.**

**Nick: Who are Chase and Jack?**

**Sonic: Jack is a self-proclaimed evil genius who specializes in making his Jack-Bots. Chase is a renegade Xiaolin Warrior who gave up his soul for immortality.**

**Frank: How can someone as strong as him give up his soul just like that?**

**Vanellope: It's because of someone called Hannibal Bean.**

**Chuck: Who?**

**Me: I'll explain on the way back to base. You readers may RRF. Archer out!**


	19. Chapter 19

**(After returning from Station Square, I'm in my office looking through the book I keep ideas for future stories in when I hear a knock on my door.)**

**Me: Enter.**

**(The door opens and I see Judy and Luna)**

**Me: Judy, Luna. What brings you girls in here?**

**Luna: Sir, you have some guests. They told us they came from Paris.**

**Me: Paris, huh? Let them in.**

**(Judy signals the guest inside. I turn to see a teenage girl with bluebell eyes and dark hair tied in two pigtails. She's wearing a white t-shirt with a flower design on it over a dark grey blazer with a white lining decorated with pink polka dots and black trimming. Her pink pants are also lined in white with pink polka dots and light pink ballet shoes with dark red soles complete the outfit)**

**Me: Welcome. Call me Archer. You must be…**

**Girl: Marinette. Pleased to meet you.**

**Me: Wait a minute. You told me that I had guests. I only see Marinette. Is there anyone else that came here with her?**

**Judy: Now that I think of it, she did come here with a boy, but they must have got separated on the way in.**

**Me: Ah, I see. Come on, Marinette. We better find your companion before he gets hurt or worse.**

**Marinette: Good idea.**

**(I leave with Marinette to search the studio for her friend)**

* * *

Super Smash Bros.: Journey into the Core

Chapter 19: Smashers Vs Mewtwo

In the desert area outside of the power plant, Meta Knight, Little Mac, Pikachu, Kirby, Snake, Lana and Lucario are battling the likes of Mewtwo and whatever Egg Pawns and Pokémon are left behind. Meta Knight, Little Mac, Kirby, Snake and Lana are holding off the foot soldiers while Lucario and Pikachu take on the Genetic Pokémon.

"You have some nerve coming here of all places." Mewtwo scowled as he spoke with his telepathy.

"You're one to talk, Mewtwo!" Lucario countered using his own telepathy.

"You dare speak to me like that?!" Mewtwo glared. Pikachu suddenly noticed a black collar around Mewtwo's neck. Pikachu told the Aura Pokémon about the collar in his unique language.

"A collar?" Lucario turned to Mewtwo, noticing the black collar, namely the dark purple Smash emblem sporting it and the symbol on Mewtwo's forehead and his crimson eyes. "I'm sensing powerful dark energy from the collar. That must be it! He's being controlled!"

"Controlled?!" Snake shouted as he kicked a Cryogonal. "How is that possible?"

"Look at what's around his neck!" Lucario pointed his paw to the black collar around Mewtwo's neck.

"I have never seen Mewtwo with that collar around his neck. That must be how he's being controlled." Snake theorized.

"If we can get the collar off of him, we might be able to snap him back to his senses." Lana suggested.

"Good idea, but how will we get it off of him?" Meta Knight asked.

"Hmm… perhaps a powerful electrical attack should be enough to short circuit the collar's current." Snake said as he looked towards Pikachu and Lana, who respond with a nod, thinking the same thing.

"Leave it to us!" Lana smiled as the sorceress began to fight alongside the Electric Mouse Pokémon.

"Lucario, think you can handle keeping Mewtwo in one spot?" Meta Knight asked the Aura Pokémon.

"I can try." Lucario nodded as he used Extreme Speed to strike Mewtwo, but the Psychic-Type anticipated this and dodges using Teleport. Lucario uses his aura to sense where Mewtwo will appear. He looks left and notices the Psychic-Type appearing and fires a Shadow Ball. Lucario fires an Aura Sphere in retaliation. The two attacks collide, forming a cloud of smoke. Lucario uses the thick veil of smoke to approach Mewtwo. Once the smoke cloud disappears, Mewtwo sees Lucario sprinting right towards him.

"No one shall best me!" Mewtwo scowled as he fires another Shadow Ball at the Aura Pokémon, but as soon as it came close, Lucario vanished. "What?!" Mewtwo felt a surge of energy behind him. Mewtwo turns around and sees the Fighting/Steel-Type focusing his aura into his palm. Then, just before the Psychic-Type got the chance to react, Lucario used his Force Palm to send Mewtwo flying into a group of Egg Pawns, knocking them down like bowling pins.

"Lana! Pikachu! Now's your chance!" Snake shouted to them, signaling the two to strike while. Just as Mewtwo is recovering from Lucario's Force Palm attack, Lana fired a lightning blast from her Tome and Pikachu fired its Thunderbolt at the collar. The combined power of the electrical attacks was more than enough to destroy the collar. Mewtwo's eyes returned to their normal color and the Smash symbol on his forehead disappeared.

"Ugh…" The Psychic-Type groaned. He awoke to witness the last of the enemies being extinguished. The group of seven approached Mewtwo. "W-What happened?"

"You were under a powerful mind control utilized by the dark energy within that black collar." Meta Knight explained, pointing to the now destroyed black collar.

"Black collar?" Mewtwo asked.

"Yes, and I wager whoever built it was using you for their evil purposes." Snake theorized. Knowing this, Mewtwo grew mad.

"Think they can just come onto Smash Island and take over my mind?! They will pay!" Mewtwo got up and faced the Aura Pokémon. "Lucario, I must thank you and your allies for freeing me from that atrocious device. In exchange for your actions, allow me to assist you in your journey."

"Very well." Lucario nodded. "We know the dark energy from the collar is strong, so we need something stronger to counter the energy."

"Perhaps I have something that can help with that." Mewtwo said via telepathy. "There is a cave south of here where an ally of mine is guarding three powerful Mega Stones."

"A cave to the south, you say?" Meta Knight asked. "If we can get these Mega Stones, we could be able to counter the dark energy. Lead the way." The Psychic-Type nods and hovers off to the south with the remainder of the group following close behind.

* * *

Inside the hidden area in the desert, Wario returns hauling a Trophy of his rival Mario's brother, Luigi. However, as soon as he got inside, he sees that all of the Trophies he had captured are gone.

"What?!" Wario yelled, fuming with rage. "Who has the gall to come here and steal my prize?!" He notices a card with what appears to be a red summoning circle on it. He was furious at whoever sent the card, not just for breaking into his hidden safe house, but for freeing his captured prey. He decided to report it to Bowser immediately. The video screen popped up just as Wario pressed the button.

"What is it this time, Wario? I am a busy, busy Koopa!" Bowser complained.

"You will not believe what just happened!" Wario informed the Koopa King. "You know those Trophies I stole a couple of days ago?"

"Yeah, I believe they were of Roy, Lucas, Pichu and the Ice Climbers. What about them?" Bowser asked.

"Well…" Wario trailed off, worried about Bowser's response. "Someone came and freed them."

"WHAT?!" Bowser bellowed with flames rushing out of his maw. "What do you mean someone freed them?!"

"I mean someone snuck in while I was gone and freed my Trophies!" Wario explained again, this time he remained calm.

"Do you have any clues as to who it was?" Bowser asked.

"All I got was this calling card." Wario replied as he showed the Koopa King the card.

"Hmm… Once I find out who sent that card, bring that individual to me… unharmed." Bowser demanded.

"Right away, my king." Wario complied as the video call ended. "Well, my haul may be gone, but at least I still have Luigi. Otherwise, I'd be…" Just as he turned around, he noticed that the Trophy of Luigi is gone. He let out a roar of anger that echoed across the desert.

* * *

**(Marinette and I have searched almost the entire studio for her friend and we haven't been able to find him)**

**Me: Okay, we'll never be able to find him like this. Marinette, when Judy and Luna showed you around, did he go into any of the rooms?**

**Marinette: Hmm… I believe I saw him go through a door with some diamonds on it.**

**Me: Diamonds, huh? I think I know where he went. Follow me.**

**(Marinette follows me to the diamond-studded door. I knock on the door. I hear a girl's voice from the other side)**

**Girl's Voice: Come in.**

**(We enter the room and see a girl with snow white skin and purple hair chatting with a boy with brushed back blond hair and light green eyes. The girl wears a cyan blouse with a purple skirt with three diamonds on it. Her purple boots each sport a diamond. The boy's attire is comprised of a white over-shirt with an upturned collar with a black shirt with five colored stripes underneath. He also wore blue jeans, orange sneakers with white laces and a black butterfly logo on the sides. His right hand sports a silver ring)**

**Me: Rarity, I see you're having a chat with one of our new guests.**

**Rarity: Ah, yes. Adrien told me about how he's a fashion model in Paris. And seeing as how I'm a fashion designer, he and I must have a lot in common.**

**Adrien: Yeah. In fact, she showed me some of her designs.**

**(Adrien shows us a notepad with Rarity's hand-drawn designs)**

**Marinette: Wow. She must be as good at designing as me.**

**Me: Alright, guess I'll leave you three to your time. (I exit the room) Looks to me like Rarity and Marinette share a talent they like. Guess I better get this long-awaited chapter up and running. You readers may rate/review/fav. Archer out!**


	20. Chapter 20

**(We enter the arena on Chen's Island and while we search, Rarity decides to strike conversation)**

**Rarity: So Nya called me earlier and told me we'd find someone named Karlof.**

**Me: Oh, you must mean the Master of Metal.**

**Violet: Wait a minute, metal? Are you saying there are other elements?**

**Me: Yep. In fact, there are loads of elements. You guys already know about fire, ice, earth, lightning, wind and energy. But there's also water, light, speed, gravity, smoke, mind, nature, sound, poison, shadow, metal, form and amber.**

**Judy: Wow. I never knew there'd be so many elements.**

**Me: I guess their powers must be the reason why Chen held the Tournament of Elements in the first place.**

**Rainbow Dash: (yawns) Boy, I'm getting tired.**

**(Rainbow leans on the wall, unexpectedly pushing a loose brick in. Once it did, it revealed a secret passage leading under the temple)**

**Sunset: Whoa! A secret passage!**

**Twilight: Nice job, Rainbow!**

**Me: Let's see where it leads.**

**(We proceed down the passage)**

* * *

Super Smash Bros.: Journey into the Core

Chapter 20: Rescue Operation

In a deep forest southwest of the desert, a lone warrior is on lookout for any incoming enemies. He's garbed in grey and black armor without any footwear with a gold sword sheathed by his waist. His navy blue cape flutters in the wind. "Okay, looks to be clear for now." He said. He then transformed into a dragon and flew off towards a large hollow tree.

There, a woman with sleek black hair wearing a black form-fitting suit with high heels with blue and gold guns attached to them along with long white gloves wit long black tassels placed the Trophy of Luigi next to the others she rescued. She adjusts her glasses as the dragon lands behind her, transforming back into the warrior once more.

"Corrin, are there any enemies coming?" She asked.

"Not yet, but they're getting closer and more numerous by the minute." The half-dragon warrior Corrin replied. He notices the Trophy of Luigi among the others. "I see you rescued another one."

"That's what I do." She said. "Anyway, that makes five."

"I never thought you'd rescue five Trophies from Wario behind his back, Bayonetta." Corrin commented.

"It's all about staying in the shadows, Corrin. You should know that." The Umbra Witch Bayonetta replied.

"I see." Corrin said. "We should revive them while we still have the time."

"Good idea." Bayonetta agreed to it as they tapped the bases of the Trophies they rescued one at a time, starting with Lucas.

"Ugh… what happened?" Lucas asked, feeling woozy.

"We will explain once we revive the others." Corrin said as he revived Pichu and Luigi.

"Oh, what happened?" Luigi asked in a daze.

"Chu?" Pichu asked.

Bayonetta them proceeded to revive the Ice Climbers and Roy. "Ugh… where are we?" Nana asked.

"Relax. Let me explain." Bayonetta said before turning to Corrin. "Search for anyone coming this way."

"Understood." Corrin complied as he began to search from the entryway.

"Right now, you are in the Smash Forest just southwest of a desert. We rescued you from Wario, a garlic-munching bounty hunter who cares only about money." Bayonetta explained.

"Wario… I should've known." Luigi scowled, knowing his and his brother's history with him.

"He was hired by an anonymous source to capture any Smashers and bring them to him at all costs." She continued.

"So where are we?" Popo asked.

"Right now, you're in a secret hiding spot I found the other day." She told them. "My name is Bayonetta. The one searching for intruders is Corrin. We met when I was ambushed by a strange machine. There was a young boy inside."

"Porky Minch." Lucas sneered, remembering the machine he and Ness fought during the Subspace incident.

"Yes. I would've been a goner if it hadn't been for Corrin who rescued me." Bayonetta told them as she kneeled down and pet Pichu on the head. Corrin spotted something coming.

"Bayonetta, Bowser's forces are coming this way!" Corrin warned.

"Guess they tracked us here from the card I left." Bayonetta said. "Let's fight them off." She turns to the rescued Smashers. "You guys wait here." She exits the tree with Corrin to fight off Bowser's troops.

"How were they able to track her here?" Lucas asked.

"I have no idea." Nana replied. Little did any of them know is that one of them had a small device on them.

* * *

5 minutes ago…

Bowser is pacing in the hidden base while Eggman and Bowser Jr. both watch him with worry. "I just don't get it. How were they able to save those Trophies behind Wario's back?" Bowser thought aloud.

"Perhaps they remained hidden until they were gone and rescued them." Bowser Jr. deduced.

"Maybe so… and then there's that calling card they left." Bowser said, remembering the card Wario showed them earlier.

"Your hastiness, do you know what the card looked like?" Dr. Eggman asked.

"Well, other than the lack of a signature, there was that strange symbol that looked like some sort of summoning circle." Bowser answered.

"Hmm…Umbra Witches." Eggman guessed.

"Umbra Witches?" Bowser asked.

"They're practitioners of magic revolving around the moon's influence." Eggman explained, showing them the data of the Umbra Witches. "I looked into their history and found that these witches were hunted to the brink of extinction. Only two witches survived, one of which was Bayonetta."

"So this Bayonetta woman…" Bowser assumed before the scientist finished for him.

"That's right. She sent the card and rescued the Trophies." Eggman informed.

"Can you track her location, Doctor?" Junior asked.

"Indeed I can. I asked Wario to tag one of his Trophies with a tracking device." Eggman said. "If I can track the device's location, there's a good chance we can find her." A digital map of Smash Island appeared on the screen. After a few seconds, a red dot started flashing in the forest. "There!"

"So she's in the forest, I see?" Bowser asked. "Very well. Junior, round up the troops. We're going on a witch hunt."

"You got it, papa!" Bowser Jr. replied as he left for the barracks to rally the troops.

* * *

Present Day…

Bayonetta and Corrin began to fight Bowser's troops. Corrin hit two Hammer Bros and five Goombas with his Dragon Lunge attack and blasted six Koopa Paratroopas with a charged Dragon Fang Shot. Bayonetta shot two Red Paratroopas out of the sky with her Bullet Climax and kicked two Hammer Bros' hammers out of their hands. As they fought, Bowser and Bowser Jr. watched from above in their Koopa and Junior Clown Cars.

"I see she's good on her feet, but who's the guy fighting with her?" Bowser Jr. asked.

"No idea, but I'm sure he's just as strong." Bowser noted. He notices the other Smashers inside the large tree. "Keep an eye on the battle, Junior. I'm going to get back what's ours." He proceeded towards the tree and smashes his way in.

"Bowser!" Lucas glared.

"I see the lot of you remember me. Especially you, Green 'Stache." Bowser said, mentioning Luigi.

"But how on earth did you find us all the way out here?" Roy asked.

"Let's just say it has to do with tracking one of you down." Bowser said nonchalantly. Popo noticed a small beeping device on Pichu's tiny tail.

"Pichu, your tail." Popo told the Tiny Mouse Pokémon. Pichu noticed the device on its tail before Lucas took the device off it and smashed it into pieces.

"So you found out about the device. Big whoop! You're coming back with me one way or another!" Bowser bellowed.

"Sounds good, but to do that, you'll have to defeat us!" Roy challenged, brandishing his Binding Blade as it is engulfed in flames, ready to face the Koopa King.

* * *

**(We reach some kind of secret chamber after a few minutes of climbing down the stairs)**

**Judy: Whoa! What is this place?**

**Me: Looks to be some kind of secret chamber dedicated to the Anacondrai.**

**Twilight: Wait a minute. Lloyd told me all the Anacondrai other than Pythor went extinct before he opened their tomb.**

**Me: They are. Chen wanted to resurrect the lost tribe and this room must be where he cast the spell to steal the Elemental Masters' powers.**

**Rainbow: So what happened to Chen's flunkies?**

**Me: Dead. The spirits of the Anacondrai generals banished them to the Cursed Realm. Some months later, the Preeminent was released into the River Styx. Nya, after unlocking her true potential, used her water powers to drown the beast, thus destroying the Cursed Realm and killing everyone within it. Only one of the cultists managed to escape, though. But somehow, Chen found a way to escape on his own and seeks revenge on the Ninja.**

**Sunset: Sounds like Chen doesn't know when to quit.**

**Dash: Hey guys! Check out what I found! (Shows us a blue crystal he found)**

**Sunset: That's it! That has to be the Element of Laughter!**

**Me: So that leaves Magic, Generosity and Loyalty.**

**Violet: That's right. Say, I don't know if you noticed or anything, but I feel like the holidays are rolling in.**

**Me: Oh, that's right. Christmas is in two weeks! Let's head back to the studio so we can prepare. You readers may rate, review and fav and Happy Holidays to you all! Archer out!**


End file.
